Revelations
by Lajk24
Summary: AU version of Comes a horseman, Rev. 6.8, and Archangel. Will Methos' past threaten to destory his friendship with Duncan MacLeod (again!) while they try to solve the mystery of the millenium?! Please read and review.
1. Farewell...

Disclaimer:  
Usual thing. I don't own anyone, and am not making any money from this.   
  
This is a kind of alternative to Comes a Horseman and Archangel, and doesn't follow strict cannon. Contains slash overtones.  
  
Feedback welcome, or visit my web-site at www.members.tripod.co.uk/Lajk24/S1.HTML.  
  
  
Revelations   
  
  
Chapter One: Farewell...  
  
Richie Ryan slowed his bike to a halt as he caught the distinctive hum of the Immortal buzz. 'Damm!', he thought. He did not need this right now! All he wanted was to go and have a quiet drink at Joes, maybe chat to that new waitress he'd noticed there...  
  
But, no, now he had to do the sword thing. It always happened at the most annoying times. Maybe he could avoid a fight, though. Well, you never knew, did you?  
  
Methos glanced around at the umistakable buzz. He sighed. Here we go again, he thought.   
  
"I'm Richie Ryan. I don't want to fight..." he heard called into the darkness as MacLeod's student made his way down the alleyway towards him. Methos sighed again, this time in relief. While he wasn't always the immortal boy wonder's biggest fan, he had no wish to challenge him.  
  
"It's only Adam, Richie..." he called back.  
  
Richie blinked hard, as he took in the sight of the other Immortal. A big, dark man with a nasty scar, grinning manicly. It wasn't possible. Kalas? But Mac had killed him, hadn't he?   
"You're dead!" he managed.  
  
'What?' thought Methos.  
  
"Don't think so", he called back lightly, wondering what was going on.  
  
"No, very much alive, but I think you might meet death rather soon..." the figure grinned, evilly. Richie shivered. What was going on? Never mind, he thought, he had to fight this time. He approached, pleased for the relative privacy of the alleyway.   
  
"You're the one who will be dead. For real this time!" he spat.  
  
"Huh? Richie, it's me, Adam! I don't want to fight you!"  
  
"Is that supposed to scare me, Boy? Try your worst, then", Richie heard.   
  
"You got it!" he snarled in response, attcking his opponant.  
  
Methos, meanwhile, faced with an angry sword-wielding Richie Ryan, began backing away, only to manover himself into the end wall of the alley. 'Damm', he was backed in. He drew his sword but tried once more to get through to Richie. The boy had somehow got it into his head that he wanted a fight.  
  
"Richie, stop! We don't have to do this!"  
  
Richie stopped short, thinking he heard something, a voice, very mutted. Glancing briefly around, he could see no-one else there. There was just Kronos laughing in his face, sword ready. Well, the bastard would die this time, whatever trick he had pulled with Mac.  
  
Methos sighed, but prepared to fight. Maybe it was the Gathering, or maybe Richie had learnt who he really was, and the lure of 5000 year-old quickening was too much, although he would have expected more from a student of MacLeod. He shrugged sadly. The boy had potential, Mac had done a good job, but if it came down to Richie or him, Methos would choose Methos every time.   
  
Ten minutes later, Methos was slightly surprised to find himself having to work. Mac had done a good job with the boy, and he could see the same fire in his eyes that Mac had when fighting for the causes of justice and good. He really didn't want to kill Richie, but he may not have much choice.  
  
Richie grinned as he put 'Kalas' on the defensive. Chopping and thrusting his way through the other man's guard, Richie smiled as he drew first blood, across his opponent's thigh. 'Kalas' gasped, distracted. Richie moved, cutting across the chest and arms, small, annoying cuts, aimed at slowing the other man down and letting him get even closer. Close enough to reach the neck.   
  
Methos gritted his teeth. By still holding back, he had let Richie gain ground, and it looked like he wouldn't give up until he had Methos' quickening. Cursing again, he went on the offensive.   
  
'Oh shit!' Richie thought, as he began to lose ground as quickly as he had gained it. He was forced back into the opposite wall, and had some nasty nicks across his arms. Back and forth it went. A few minutes later, time slowed down for Richie, as he was shocked to find his opponent's sword at his neck. He gulped.   
  
Methos paused, finding his sword at Richie's neck. he had gone onto auto-pilot. Now, he tried to rein himself in, he still didn't want to kill the young Immortal.   
  
"And now, my young friend, you die!" Richie heard. Acting purely on impulse, Richie took advantage of 'Kalas' momentery pause, and impaled the other man in the stomach, as a last ditch attempt to save his head.   
  
Methos gasped as he felt Richie's sword enter his stomach, sliding out again just as quickly. His sword dropped a short distance, his hand shaking.  
  
Richie gasped as the sword lowed a little. Shaking, he raised his sword. It was now or never.   
  
Methos saw Richie raise his sword. Then 5000 years of instincts came back into play, and he swung madly, in a wild arc. Richie's head left his body, the head landed a few metres behind, the eyes staring in shock as the body crumpled a split-second later. Methos closed his eyes, as he felt the blood-loss make itself known to his body. He crumpled the the floor some seconds later. As the oldest Immortal died, two things flittered through his mind. One was, what the Hell just happened here? The second, MacLead will have my head, I've just killed his student! Then, he was gone, not even noticing the wide-eyed tattooed observer leaving the scene.  



	2. Dark Days

Chapter Two: Dark Days  
  
"He what?!...Adam Pierson!...God no, I...My God..."   
Duncan MacLeod heard the raised voice of his friend and Watcher as he entered the bar. He noticed Joe at the bar in intense conversation with a young man. One who just happened to have a familiar tattoo. He smiled to himself, wondering what Joe had gotten himself involved with now, although he was somewhat concerned to hear methos' name mentioned. He hoped they hadn't found out that 'Adam Pierson' was an Immortal. Methos had been even more anxious than usual the last couple of weeks that they were going to find out. He had been challenged several times.   
  
Not really wanting to interrupt, but curious and worried for his friend, Duncan approached the bar casually. But Joe noticed him practically straight away. He fell silent and turned to Duncan, who watched in concern as the colour drained from the Watcher's face.  
  
"Mac...hi. Uh, get you a scotch?" he asked drily. How the hell was he supposed to tell Mac that Richie was dead, and that Methos was the one who killed him.  
  
"Sure, Joe. Are you alright?" he asked, noticing the younger Watcher moving away, out of the corner of his eye.   
  
"Um...", Joe replied, pouring a drink.  
  
"What is it?"   
  
"Oh, God! It's...it's bad Mac. Really, really bad. I...I can't believe it!"  
  
"Joe, tell me!"  
  
"Oh man...It...It's Richie, Mac, he..." He couldn't finish the sentence, couldn't get the awful words past his lips. Fortunately, or unfortunately, depending on how you saw it, Duncan realised what he was trying to say.  
  
"No!" Duncan whispered.   
  
"It can't be. This must be a mistake, Joe..." he pleaded, his brown eyes filling with tears. Joe could do nothing more than shake his head, as his own grief at the untimely death of his young friend set in.  
  
He watched a familiar look come into the Highlanders' eyes.  
  
"Tell me who it was, Joe! I want the bastard dead." There was a deadly seriousness and icey-coldness the words. Joe had sometimes morbidly wondered how Richie's death would affect Duncan, if he would cope. He hoped he wouldn't still be around to have to deal with his own grief as well. Richie was a good friend - had been a good friend - and now he was gone. it wasn't fair. He was too young.   
  
Joe just shook his head again. How could he tell Mac that it had been Methos. He still couldn't believe it. Methos could be a cold, calculating son-of-a-bitch sometimes, but he wasn't a head-hunter. Was he?! No, there had to be more to it. Eric had mentioned that Richie had started the attack, that 'Adam' had been defending himslef, but then had managed to get his sword at Richie's neck, before Richie had impaled him in the stomach in defence. Then Richie had gone in for the kill, only 'Adam' had managed to get there first. Joe couldn't understand it. Why had Richie gone after Methos? He was friendly enough with the Old Man, even if methos complained that he was a brat. He didn't know that Adam was really Methos though. It looked like Methos had only been defending himself, but why did he have to take his head? After 5000 years, couldn't the Old Man have found another way out?! Yep, he certainly was a cold-hearted bastard...  
  
Slowly, Joe began to tell Duncan the tale, watching as the Highlander's face set into a determined grimace.   
  
"Don't do anything stupid, Mac. Please. He may not have had a choice..." he asked.  
  
"Of course he had a choice, Joe. Richie was only a kid. Methos is 5000 years old. 5000! How could Richie have competed?!"  
  
"Just...just promise me you'll let him explain first..."  
  
Duncan just gave the Watcher a look as he stormed out of the bar.  
  
  
Joe collapsed onto the nearest stall, and poured himself a very large scotch. He wondered how he would cope. After promising that he would never get involved with immortals, he had gone and gotten extremely attached to both MacLeod and Richie. Joe poured himself another drink and tried to forget.  
  
  
Meanwhile, Methos groaned as he came to. Then, remembering the reason for this particular death, he groaned again. As he felt the buzz, the groan increased. 'Shit!' he thought. MacLeod!  
  
Getting up, he turned to face his friend.   
  
"Mac..."  
  
"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't take your head right now, you bastard!" Duncan growled.  
  
"I don't have one, Mac. But, I didn't have a choice. He came after me, I tried to stop him. He was talking some nonsense about me being dead, and didn't listen. It was him or me, what could I have done...?"  
  
"Tried harder, maybe?" Duncan replied coldly.  
  
"Mac...Duncan, I'm sorry. Truely I am. I don't know what else to say. He...was a good kid. Had potential..."  
  
" 'Potential!' What do you know of Richie. He was a good kid, yeah. A kid, Methos. Don't tell me you coudn't have found a better way out of this!"  
  
Methos just shook his head.  
  
"I should take your head. But, I won't. I never want to see you again. And, rest assured, if I see you again, I will take your head..." With that Duncan turned his back on his former friend, not trusting himself to face the other man anymore.  
  
Methos opened his mouth. Then closed it again. What could he say? Duncan wouldn't listen, and he couldn't really blame him. He'd lost his 'son', by Methos' hand. He turned away, wishing that there was some way he could ease the pain in the Scot's eyes.  



	3. Unwelcome Visitor

Chapter Three: Unwelcome Visitor  
  
Methos sighed to himself as he left Seacover airport. He was doing it again, he realised, Gods he really was getting foolish in his old age. He was getting involved again, and he was returning to the Highlander - again. Why he cared so deeply for MacLeod, why he was forever drawn to him, to want to regain his friendship and respect, Methos didn't know. And, he decided firmly, he didn't want to think about it. That was another thing he was doing too much of lately - thinking. Hell, he'd survived for thousands of years before MacLeod and would probably survive still after the Highlander had gone from this world. So, why was he so important?!  
  
After a month of travelling and thinking, even brooding (another problem with hanging around MacLeod!), Methos had decided that it was no good, he had to return, however briefly and check on Mac and on Joe. Gods, he'd nearly forgotten about the Watcher. He knew that even though Joe had been a Watcher for some time, Riche was his friend as well as an immortal.  
  
So, here he was again in Seacover, a month older, but not much wiser, not much of anything really.   
  
  
Joe Dawson sat in a darkened corner of his blues bar, drinking Scotch and listening to the band. It was a routine he was used to, having been doing the same now every night for a month. Part of him knew he was drinking too much, knew that Mike was worried about him. But, the other part, the part that he'd been listening to more and more recently said 'who cares? What did it matter how much he drunk'. He had nothing better to do. The bar was practically running itself, and he had no other place to be. Nothing important to do. In fact, nothing mattered much anymore. He didn't matter, he wasn't particularly important so why it matter if all he did was sit here and get drunk. He was happy. He was only mortal and wouldn't be much longer being that anyway. Yep, nothing mattered, except keeping his glass full, he thought as he poured another drink. And at least it stopped him thinking...  
  
But, that other part of his mind knew he wasn't really happy, that things did matter. Someone mattered...Mac something or other, he couldn't remember. He was important, so was Joe himself. That part of Joe Dawson, Immortal Watcher extrodinare, knew he was just surviving, not living. No Richie, no Mac, just him. Just surviving, just as someone else he once knew told him. He couldn't remember that person's name either. He decided not to bother trying.   
  
He knew all these things, somewhere inside him, but the part of Joe who now had control wasn't listening, not today anyway.   
  
  
Methos took a deep breath and prepared to face the enemy. Steeling   
himself, he walked into Joe's bar.  
  
He immediately spotted Joe slumped in a corner seat with a half empty liquer bottle on the table in front of him.  
  
Joe looked up, squinting, as the soft footsteps approached him. 'What did Mike want now, couldn't he just leave him alone?' But it wasn't Mike, it was...  
  
"You! Get out, Methos! How dare you come back here", Joe shouted, the anger clearing his brain slightly.  
  
"Joe, please. We, we used to be friends.." Methos didn't quite know why he was almost begging for the Watcher's acceptance, but it was important he didn't lose this friendship, if it wasn't lost already.  
  
"Some friend! You used us, Methos, decieved us all, even Mac, and you killed Richie!"  
  
"Joe, I can only apologise so much. What else can I do? I never wanted Richie dead. It was he who wanted my head!"  
  
"Yeah, and you're 5000 years older than he was. Are you sure you couldn't have stopped him any other way!"  
  
"I didn't want him dead, Joe!" he shouted.   
  
"How can I convince you that I'm a good guy, well, not a bad one, anyway! Please don't do this Joe, don't blame me forever..."  
  
"So, who was to blame?" Joe continued bitterly.  
  
"Oh, I know, let's blame Richie. Oh, we can't, he's dead!" He spat the words out, and Methos' heart sank. He had to help Joe. Despite his 5000 years he didn't have many friends, not real ones, ones who knew the real him. Joe Dawson came pretty close to knowing the real him and accepting everything about him, until now. The only other one, was... Was the Highlander, of course. Well, first things first. First Joe, then the stubborn Scot. He didn't quite know which would be worse.  
  
"Joe. Please. Listen. It happened, but don't do this to yourself. It wasn't your fault. Don't you think I wish I could have stopped him, done something. But there was nothing I could have done. Joe, even if you don't forgive me, please just listen. Do you think Richie would have wanted to see you like this? If you don't do this for me, do it for him, and do it for MacLeod. Richie was his student. He was like a son to him."  
  
"Well, he wasn't the only one. I loved Richie as well, and he was my responsibility as much as Mac's."  
  
"I know Joe. I know it hurts. Gods know I know. I wish it was different, but I can't bear seeing you like this, and I know Richie wouldn't want it. I'll go now, Joe, if you want me to, but please just think about it."  
  
Methos got up to leave, and Joe just let him go without another word.  
  
  
Methos sighed. One down, one to go. He didn't know how much good he'd done Joe, but he hoped the man had listened to him. He'd seen too many men destroy themselves over loss, regret, and guilt, himself included, and he didn't want to lose Joe even sooner than necessary. He'd taken it so hard. He didn't want to loose Joe this way, couldn't stand to see the Watcher so angry and bitter with him. he knew that he had had no other choice. Something strange had prompted Richie into attacking him. He still had no idea what, though, althoough he was determined to find out. For all their sake's. It didn't stop him blaming himself though.  



	4. Close Encounters

Chapter Four: Close Encounters  
  
Duncan screamed and woke up in a sweat after yet another nightmare. Unfortunately, he could remember it still clearly. He'd been sparing with Methos when suddenly the Old Man ran off after they'd both felt the buzz. Chasing after Methos, Duncan found him fighting Richie. He called to them to stop, he screamed at them, but they didn't listen. Joe was also watching, mouth open, agast. It was like he was unable to move and stop them either. The fight seemed to go forever, it was the longest and most gruesome fight Duncan had ever watched, and he was powerless to do anything but stand and watch. Suddenly both men were on the ground, helpless. Then Duncan watched terrified as both Methos and Richie dragged their swords towards each other's necks. Duncan, now able to move, knew they would both die if he did't do something, but who could he stop, who should he help? He crawled behind Methos, attempting to disarm him, knowing he had to help his student. He couldn't let Richie die, no matter what, even if he broke the rules. The scene changed, then, and it was him fighting with Richie. He couldn't stop himself. He disarmed Richie, willing himself to stop. Then, as he took his student's head, Richie became Methos again, and Duncan beheaded him. But it was Richie's screams of death he heard as he took Methos' quickening. Richie appeared behind him, and Duncan sighed in relief that the boy was safe. But when Richie spoke, it was in Methos' voice. "You killed me Mac", it said, over and over again. Still repeating the dreadful phrase, Richie slowly took on charactistics of Methos, so that as Duncan watched, screaming, the character became a kind of Richie/Methos hybrid. With the words of "You killed me Mac", and his own screams still ringing through his head, Duncan woke up. The screams remained.  
  
"Just a dream, just a dream!" Duncan told himself. He hadn't really killed Richie or Methos, and everything was alright with the world. But then he remembered. It was real. Richie was dead, and Duncan had been unable to protect him. Duncan almost wished he'd never woken up.   
Knowing that he wouldn't get any more sleep that night, Duncan slumped himself in front of the TV, watching some late-night mind-numbing talk show that Richie used to talk about all the time. It served it's purpose and Duncan found that if he was lucky, he only thought about Richie every ten minutes now, instead of five. He was almost half-asleep again when he felt the buzz. Oh, God, not now, he thought. He hadn't been practising since...since that day. It hurt too much, knowing Richie should have been there for him to spar with. Now, typically, some Immortal had probably come looking for his head, and this time, they'd probably get it. Especially as Duncan wasn't really sure if he wanted to keep it, when all he could do was think of Richie. He felt terrible. He hadn't been able to work, to sleep, to eat, nothing. He hadn't felt this bad since Tessa, and that took a long while to get over. In fact, he still wasn't sure if he was really over it. However, at least then, he'd had Richie to care for. His sense of honour hadn't let him desert the boy for too long. Now, though, he had nothing and no-one. He vaguely thought of Joe, but realised that even if he did want to see Joe, the Watcher probably wouldn't want to see him. He'd run off, leaving Joe to confront Methos. The Watcher would probably never want to see either of them again.  
  
With a start Duncan realised that the knocking on his door, the Immortal, was growing more and more insistant. Glancing at his watch he saw that it was still only 4 o'clock in the morning. Who would come visiting at this hour. As he turned the locks Duncan realised he knew exactly who it would be...  
  
In front of him stood the last person he wanted to see.  
  
"Methos. What do you want?! I told you I never wanted to see you again!" he glared.  
  
"I know, but I had to come. Take my head if you want, but hear me out first. Can I come in, please?" he older man asked, uncharactistically somber, polite, and humble-sounding.  
  
Duncan shrugged. Methos came in.  
  
"Why bother even asking. You always do exactly what you want", Duncan commented, not looking at the other man.  
  
"MacLeod, I know you're hurting, but I'm worried about Joe. He's in a really bad state. He's not used to this."  
  
" 'Used to this'?! And you think I am. Do you think anyone ever gets used to losing loved ones. Well, I know I don't. Maybe you're used to it. You've lost enough people to get callous about it. I thought you hurt when Alexa died, I felt for you, but maybe I was wrong. Maybe it was an act, like so many things with you. Maybe you just thought, 'oh well, there goes another one'!"  
  
"You...You don't ever talk about Alexa that way! Ever! You hear me MacLeod. Think what you want about me but I loved that woman!" Methos shouted. Duncan just stared past him, seemingly unimpressed. He couldn't look at him, knowing that the other man had been responsible for Richie's death. But he couldn't let the other man know that. He wouldn't give him the satisfaction.  
  
Methos however, was a better judge of people than he sometimes let on. He could see the tension in the Scot's eyes, could see how loosely he was keeping it together, especially in front of him. The cold indifference and the tension cut him to the quick. It seemed that both Joe and Duncan had given up.   
  
"OK MacLeod. I know you don't want to see me, I don't blame you. But, seriously, go to Joe. You two..you two need to help each other."  
  
"Why. Why would Joe want to see me?"  
  
"MacLeod, it wasn't Joe's fault. You can't blame him, keep away from him."  
  
" 'Joe's fault'. Of course it wasn't Joe's fault. It's my fault. I should have been there, protected Richie!"  
  
"Oh, Mac. It wasn't any more your fault than it was Joe's. And, no-one could have stopped him."  
  
"Mac, we all have regrets. I deeply regret with happened. But, you can't let them ruin your life. You have to mourne Richie, remember the good times you had, and move on. I'm not saying forget him, I'm not saying don't feel bad he's gone. But, for Gods sake Macleod, please don't destroy your life as well, and don't let Joe destroy his. You know this isn't what Richie would have wanted!"  
  
Duncan turned to look Methos in the face, for the first time since he'd walked through the door.   
  
"Joe's drinking again?" Methos just nodded.   
  
"He needs your help, MacLeod. He won't listen to me."  
  
He could see Mac stuggle with this internal dilemma, his sense of honour calling to him as it had so many times before. Methos hoped that it would be this that got through to the Highlander. Duncan struggled, and Methos lost. Duncan turned away from the other man.  
  
"Get Mike to help him. He doesn't need me. He's better off without me in his life. Mortals shouldn't interfere, and I've cost him yet another friend." The indifference and guilt-filled brooding was back. Methos hated seeing Duncan like this, even the Scot's full blown anger was better than this. If someone came after his head now, Duncan would willingly give it, and Methos couldn't let that happen.  
  
"Mac. Please?"  
  
Methos begging almost shocked Duncan out of his cloud of indifference and depression. Almost, but not quite.  
  
"Methos, what do you want? You claim you want to hide to survive and yet at every opportunity, here you are sticking your nose in. Why should I believe what you say anyway, isn't this just another grand plan of yours? If it wasn't for you, life would be much simplier, and Richie would still be alive. So, please, do me a favour and just leave me alone." Duncan said quietly.  
  
"That hurts Duncan, but I'll leave. It's true, you know, life would be simplier, simplier for me if I stayed away from you. But it would also be a lot less fun, and a lot more boring. It wouldn't be a life, and as someone taught me recently, what's the point of being alive and just surviving. You and Joe are both just surviving, and if someone comes after your head now, Mac, I know you won't even want to try and beat them."  
  
"Why do you care? In fact, why don't you just take my head now? Wouldn't that be the easiest thing. At least then, I won't have to live like this!"  
  
"Mac, I know you're upset, and you have every right to be, you just lost your student. You can't destroy yourself though. It isn't what Richie would have wanted, it isn't what I want, and it isn't what you really want."  
  
"Isn't it?"  
  
"No! Dammit Duncan, give me a chance here. I want to help you. Now, listen to me, look at me..."  
  
"I, I can't. It hurts too much."   
  
Methos grapped Duncan's arm with one hand and his chin with the other, forced him to look directly at him. Methos could see he was almost at breaking point. Maybe he just needed a push over the edge...  
  
Methos fixed his gaze on Duncan's eyes, troubled-filled and not a little frightened. Dark orbs gazed into hazel ones, also sad but with an inner strength and wisdom. What little control Duncan now had left slowly crumbled. He sagged against Methos and the older man lowered them both to the floor as tears gathered in the Highlander's eyes. Methos had one arm around Duncan as he comforted the trembling man.  
  
"It..it just hurts so much. I..I can't live like this Methos, I..I can't." It hurt Methos to see his friend so hurt and weak, but knew anything was better than the cold, isolating indifference he'd shown earlier.  
  
"Duncan. You will heal. Give it time. I'm here for you."  
  
"How can you do this time and time again? Love someone and watch them go? I..I thought Richie would be here for years yet. He was so young. He didn't deserve to go so young..."  
  
"No-one does. It was the game. But also something more. Something made Richie attack me that day. It isn't fair I know. Life is not fair."   
  
"I...I know. But, I needed to blame someone. I still do, I guess. if I had kept an eye on him, though..."  
  
"Mac, stop, please. Let him go. I don't know how I do it, but I do. I guess that's just what life's all about."  
  
"5000 years and that's your conclusion on the meaning of life?" Duncan smiled slightly.  
  
"Well, it's better than saying the meaning of life is to cut off other people's heads to win some prize."  
  
"It is though, isn't it. We just can't avoid it."  
  
"No, and Richie was doing what he thought he had to do."  
  
"There was so much more I wanted to teach him, to show him. Does the hurt ever go, do you think? This is even worse than Tessa, and I didn't think anything could be as bad as losing her."  
  
Duncan seemed to be gaining some strength again after his collapse and Methos was glad his friend was talking about his feelings. At least he wasn't about to cut off his head, either.  
  
"Methos, thanks for being here. I...I sorry I said I didn't want to see you again...."  
  
Methos, still emotional after Duncan's outburst, just smiled.  
  
"I'll always be here, Duncan", he whispered.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I, er, you're my friend Mac, and I do care for you."  
  
"Oh." Duncan replied, his thoughts back on Richie. He knew he couldn't give up. Methos was right, it wasn't what Richie would have wanted. But, how he could he live without his student, his best friend. And, how could he cope with Methos in his life, knowing he had Richie's quickening. The past month had been agonizing, and the only thing he knew was that Richie would never have willingly attacked 'Adam' and that Methos wouldn't have willingly taken Richie's head. He and the old man had been through too much for that - dark quickenings, Alexa... It didn't stop it hurting though.   
  
He sighed and turned to look at the man sitting next to him, his arm still casually drapped around Duncan's shoulders. He looked a million miles away.  
  
Methos suddenly noticed Duncan staring at him and turned to meet his gaze. Duncan's gaze dropped again.  
  
"Mac..?" he queried.  
  
"I know you're right. I can't give up. It's not fair on Richie, or on Joe. I realise that now. I just don't know how I'm going to be able to look at you and not remember."  
  
"So, don't look, just listen", replied Methos, "Close your eyes."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I mean it, just close your eyes."  
  
"Oh, well.." But he did.  
  
"Trust me Macleod."  
  
"Never, Old Man." Methos smiled. The last thing he wanted was to lose Duncan's friendship because the other man couldn't accept his past actions. Gods knew, they'd had enough lies and deception between them already. if Duncan ever found out what else Methos had done in his past. Being forced to kill a young one was nothing...  
  
"Methos, you still there?"  
  
"Yes, Mac. Just thinking."  
  
"So, tell me, how did you begin to get on with your life when you lost a wife or a child."  
  
"Well, at least with a mortal you know they're not going to be around forever. You know you'll lose them someday. Of course it still hurts like crazy, but unconsciously you're prepared. With Immortals you never know. Maybe that's why you're finding it so much harder to get over Richie's death than Tessa's", 'That and the fact that he's not completely gone', Methos thought to himself, grimly.  
  
"Is that why you only had mortal wives?"  
  
"Maybe I just haven't met the right Immortal yet".  
  
Methos sounded a million miles again, and Duncan opened his eyes, to find the other man's face just inches from his own, staring at him intently.   
  
Duncan gazed into Methos' eyes, almost drowning, mesmerised by the other man's closeness.  
  
Methos slowly closed the gap between their faces, bringing their lips together, and finally acknowledging his unspoken need for Duncan MacLeod of the Clan MacLeod.  
  
Duncan melted into the kiss, acknowledging the soft lips, the tender eyes. Without his brain really reacting, he responded gently.  
  
"Mmm, Methos...Methos...No!" he murmmered. Duncan broke away.  
  
"Oh, God, no! No, I can't do this!"   
  
Turning away again, Duncan refused to look at Methos.   
  
Methos looked sadly at the other man.  
  
"Mac, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that."  
  
"Just leave!"  
  
Methos left, knowing now that he was in love with Duncan MacLeod, but that the Highlander would never even consider loving him whilst he still blamed him for the death of his almost-son Richie Ryan.  



	5. An Unusual Alliance

Chapter Five: An Unusual Alliance  
  
Duncan MacLeod was in shock. After 400 years in this world he believed that there were not many things could surprise him, let alone shock him almost to the core of his very being. Turning his latest encounter with Methos over and over in his mind, he realised that there were several aspects of the events that troubled him. The first, of course, was his shock of seeing pure emotion in the eyes of Methos, emotion that he hadn't truely seen since the man had cried over the dead Alexa with a passion that he thought would make his own heart break. But, now, to see that depth of emotion in those ancient eyes directed at him. Well, to he honest he found it more than a little creepy. Who knew what Methos was doing, was thinking. Maybe this was all just part of the last in the Old Man's repitare of bizarre games and plans.   
  
Yawning deeply and rubbed his forehead, Duncan realised he couldn't do any more thinking until he'd had some sleep. He was tired, confused, and had been manipulated by Methos - again.   
  
The second aspect of the night's events - his own behaviour and reactions - Duncan didn't even want to start to consider until after much more sleep. However, sleep didn't come to Duncan any easier now than it had during the night.   
  
  
An hour of walking in the early morning sunshine had helped to clear Methos' head, and he had come to a decision. It was a tough one, he knew, but he was sure it was the right one. Well, pretty sure anyway. He didn't regret what he happened with Mac, he knew it was inevitable. He couldn't believe he actually kissed Mac, but he didn't regret it, especially with the way Mac had responded...  
  
Stopping his mind from wandering again Methos strode off determined to carry out his plan.  
  
Amanda looked up at the feel of the buzz. Smiling grimly, she watched her lunch date approach the small cafe where she was waiting, his face set and determined, his eyes belaying his concerns. Would this be fun, Amanda thought.  
  
"Amanda", he greeted her. "A pleasure as always."  
  
"Adam", she returned, in as cold a tone as he had used.  
  
"Or, is it Richie nowadays?" she continued bitterly.   
  
He looked suitably guilty and replied, "Actually, it's Adrian at the moment."  
  
"So, Adrian, what can I do for you?" Amanda asked, spitting out the name, and wondering for the hundreth time what she was doing there.  
There was no love lost between Methos and Amanda. He thought she was vain, petty and selfish, and hated the way she twisted MacLeod around her little finger. She thought he was cold, manipulative and selfish, and hated the way Duncan always jumped when the older man told him to. Amanda seemed to act like a jealous child who couldn't stand to see her favourite toy being borrowed without permission. That toy being Duncan MacLeod, of course, with Methos in the role as the resident bully on the block.   
  
Amanda knew about Richie. Duncan had told her several days after it had happened. She'd been very fond of the young red-head. You couldn't help liking him, and he'd brought out some deeply-buried maternal instinct within her. She'd cried uncontrollably in Duncan's arms for hours when he'd told her, and gradually Duncan had let his tears fall as well, the two of them clinging to each other desperately.  
  
Gritting his teeth Methos wondered again why he had felt it necessary to confide in Amanda. For MacLeod, he told himself, for as flighty as Amanda was she did care about MacLeod. Plus, she was almost as cunning, devious, and yes, he admitted it, self-centred as he was. She was good in a crisis, plus there was the added bonus that she wasn't beating herself up over Richie's death, he hadn't just tried to kiss her, and she wasn't drinking herself to death. In conclusion, surprisingly, she was his only option. And, he needed help. Of course she wasn't about to make this easy for him.  
  
Amanda's cold gaze bored into him, and he shock himself free of his memories and thoughts. Damned Immortal memory.   
  
"I need your help Amanda, " he told her quietly.   
  
"I'll sorry. What?" Damn, she was enjoying this, wasn't she?  
  
"I said, I need your help." He swallowed. "Please," he added, meeting her gaze.  
  
"You...You need my help. Little ol' me?" Yep, she was definitely enjoying this.  
  
"I don't know where else to turn. For Duncan?"  
  
"Duncan? He's in trouble? Another Immortal?"  
  
"Kind of."  
  
"What's going on Methos?"  
  
"Oh, Gods."  
  
"Methos, I need to know. Everything up front. I need to know what I'm up against if I'm going to do anything to help." She was even beginning to feel sorry for him and could see pain in his eyes.  
  
Methos swallowed again. He really didn't want to tell her, he hated being so open with people, it was dangerous, plus, this really was rather embarrassing. Added to that was the fact that Amanda wasn't the best person to admit to that he'd come on to MacLeod.  
  
"Well," he began, knowing he'd faced worse, if not recently.  
  
"Mac's suffering, so's Joe. I'm worried about them. Joe's drinking and neglecting his duties at Watcher HQ. They don't know the full story of what happened, and have never understood his relationship with us lot. I think they're considering suspending him. Amanda, the Watchers are his life, suspension would kill him, if the drinking doesn't first. I still have access to Adam Pierson's e-mail and they asked him - me - to talk to him, find out why he hasn't been checking in. I went to see him yesterday. He didn't want to know me, could hardly stand to talk to me. He blames himself, blames me, even blames Mac a little. Even all his Watcher training hasn't prepared him for anything like this. He hasn't lost any Immortal he's been close to yet, we're like family to him. I guess after all our notions of infallibility in contrast to his fragility, to lose Richie at so young an age is devastating. And to lose him in such a way..."  
  
"And Duncan, Methos..?"  
  
"Sorry. I guess I blame me as well...Joe needs help. We can't let him destroy himself like this, his life is short enough as it is, he can't waste it. Duncan...Mac...he's in a bad way. You probably know this. But, it's not like he hasn't lost students before. I know, Richie was practically a son to him. It takes time. Still when I went to see him he ignored me and the buzz for about ten minutes. A very un-MacLeod action. Of course, he didn't want to see me. He was swinging between cold indifference and anger and depression. Either one could result in him losing his head to some lousy, little, upstart of a headhunter. We can't let that happen Amanda, Duncan deserves better and is too important to die just because he can't be bothered to keep his head..."  
  
"You keep saying he's too important. Why? Do you think he'll be the one?"  
  
"It's possible, I suppose. He's...He's a good man, if a little stubborn and predictable at times, but we could do a lot worse than to have MacLeod as the One. I've just always known that Mac was important in the scheme of things, I don't know how or way, or how I know, I just know."  
  
"So, Duncan sent you away as well?"  
  
Methos sighed, he would have to be completely honest if Amanda were to trust and help him.  
  
"In the end he did. I forced him to a break-down and it seemed to do some good. He was talking to me at least, talking about Richie, questioning me, expecting wise advice...You know, usual MacLeod things. And then..."  
  
"And then he threw you out...?"  
  
"No. Then I...I kind of came on to him." He met Amanda's shocked eyes with hard, defiant ones.   
  
"You...you and...and Duncan..." Amanda wasn't surprised Duncan had thrown the other man out.  
  
"Methos, Duncan MacLeod is the most masculine, hetrosexual man I know! What on Earth were you thinking?! And...and you. Well, you may not be as masculine as Duncan but I would never have thought..."  
  
"Well, in 5000 years you end up doing almost everything at some point. Would you believe that it seemed a good idea at the time, and that Mac responded?!"  
  
"To be honest, no! How could you take advantage of him like that?!"  
  
"It happened Amanda, it was inevitable and I can't deny my feelings for Mac. And, after 5000 years, I don't think I have to answer to you of all people. Since when are you the role model for sensible and decent behaviour? I care for Mac greatly, and don't want to see him hurt. It's...it's...I...I can't bear to see him like this. It's not often I say this, but I don't know what to do, I need your help. I came to you for help, because we have more in common than we would both like to admit and because Duncan and Joe need us!"  
  
"Don't tell me, there's more?"  
  
"Actually yes, I'm afraid so."  
  
"A headhunter?"  
  
"Yes, but worse. There's an increase in anti-Immortal feelings in the Watchers. Many of them are jealous of us and frustrated with the inaction of the Watchers. They want to take matters into their own hands. I don't know how or why. ,but i think Richie's death had something to do with this. it wasn't norml, the way he attacked me. I had no choice. Someone or something wanted either me or Richie to die. I don't know exactly what their plan is, but it can't be good!"  
  
"Another Horton? Wonderful?! Got any more good news for me, Methos? I don't think I'm in a good enough mood yet!"  
  
"Amanda, please, listen. Obviously, they're going after MacLeod. He's the hero, the famous one, the powerful one. You have to warn him. He has to leave town, he's in no position to fight!"  
  
"I have to warn him?! I don't have to do anything!"  
  
"Amanda, you'll the only one he'll listen to."  
  
"He's your boyfriend!" she practicily spat.  
  
"Cheap shot, 'Manda! Just do it. For Mac's sake, for all our sakes!"  
  
"You're serious about all this, aren't you?"  
  
"I know it's an unusual occurance, but yes, deadly serious, with the emphasis on deadly!"  
  
"Ok, ok, I'll talk to him. If he doesn't listen, though, don't blame me."  
  
"Thanks Amanda. And if my name comes up..."  
  
"Which one...?!"  
  
"Fine. Just...do what you can. And 'Manda, I do appreciate this."  
  
He got up, leaving Amanda starring after him, wondering if she would ever, even if she lived another 1000 years, understand the mystery that was Methos. The man had more faces than a dice.  
  
  
Methos got a 100 yards out of Amanda's sight before collapsing wearily against the nearest wall, feeling like there was a sudden tremedous pressure on his mind, muttering to himself, people avoiding him like he had the plague. 'Been there, done that', he laughed to himself, his good old cynical sense of humour never leaving him even when he wanted it to. He wondered just how sane he was any more. Surely 5000 years of this life had to take toll, didn't they? He was so tired now, all the time. He thought he would be just about ready to curl up and die here and now, if he didn't know that there were important things to live for. Maybe he was imagining things, seeing hunters at every turn. Maybe the disgruntled watchers would sort themselves out, the rumours just an exaggeration. Maybe the Immortals would survive, and the game would continue for another few hundred years still. Yeah right, and maybe he'd turn into a Scottish Boy Scout! And, Gods, what a time to be falling for another Immortal, especially one like Duncan! No more fading into the background for him if he and Mac ever got together. Not that Duncan would ever be with someone like him. Crazy, Old Man, crazy!   
  
After 4000 years Methos had finally learnt to trust his instincts, after another 1000 he never ever ignored them. He knew something was going to happen, something bad, he could feel it and it was taking it's toll on him. But some things are more important than me, he told himself. Whatever was about to errupt, it would involve MacLeod, just when he was at his most vulnerable. Methos didn't know what would happen if MacLeod lost his head, but he knew it wouldn't be good. The world needed Mac, but maybe it didn't need Methos anymore. With that comforting thought, Methos gave into the darkness invading his mind and slumped against the wall, unconsciousness.  



	6. Irreversible Damage?

Chapter Six: Irreversible Damage?  
  
"Be cheerful and light, cheerful and, concerned. Not worried, definitely not worried, or nervous," Amanda told herself as she approached Duncan's loft. She could do this, it wasn't really difficult, it was only Duncan. But she was worried. Worried because it was Duncan, and she didn't know what she would do if anything happened to him. Worried because she had never seen Methos so worried, so sincere, so desperate, almost. If truth be told, she was worried about Methos as well.   
  
She stopped in front of the dojo, and prepared to go up into Duncan's loft. She could feel his buzz by now, so at least he was at home. She went up, calling out to Duncan so that he wasn't startled by the sudden arrival. Expecting to find Duncan coming to meet her, Amanda was surprised when she made it into the main/living room without a sign of Duncan. Duncan was sitting watching television, except that Amanda knew that Duncan never watched television. The only person in the loft who watched it had been...Richie.  
  
"Duncan. Finally getting into the twentieth century, I see", she said, with a smile, in greeting.  
  
"Amanda. I didn't know you were in town."   
  
"Well, you know me."  
  
"Yes. I do."  
  
He didn't look exactly surprised to see her, though, or pleased, or even annoyed that she'd just come barging in. He hardly looked at her and didn't make eye-contact. In fact, it seemed that there was nothing going on behind those deep, dark eyes, that any politeness, any interaction at all, was purely instinctual and almost subconscious, as if Duncan had temporarily left leaving an empty shell and an answering service. She knew Richie's death had affected him hard but before she had left he had still shown some emotion, even if that emotion was mainly anger and grief. This vacantness, this charade of an existence that Methos had told her Duncan had been living, was much worse. She shivered.   
  
"What you watching?" she tried.  
  
"It's called friends", Duncan replied, still speaking as little as   
possible.  
  
"I don't know it, is it good?"  
  
"It's OK."   
  
"Duncan...?"   
  
"Yes." Duncan finally turned to look at her, a strange little smile on his lips.  
  
"Are you OK?"  
  
"Of course I am. How are you Amanda?"  
  
"Um, fine. I..."  
  
"Come to tell me about your latest exploits?"  
  
"No, I..."  
  
"Oh, really, are you finally on the straight and narrow?"  
  
"I..."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Duncan, for god's sake, just shut up a minute!" Amanda finally yelled, frustrated at his lack of emotion and his ridiculous small talk.  
  
"Why, so you can lecture me as well? So you can pretend to give me advice then just twist my heart and mind in two completely opposing and confusing directions. So you can remind me as well that I should go and help Joe?"  
  
"My God, Duncan, such emotion!" Amanda replied in kind, still unable to calm down from her earlier anger.  
  
"Emotion? Sorry, I think I just ran out. Too much emotion means too much hurt, too much pain, confusion, loss and betrayal. Or haven't you learnt that yet?"   
  
Amanda shivered again, quickened to the core. This was Duncan MacLeod saying this? This was from the great Highland warrior, the Immortal boyscout, the man who cared about everyone and everything?!  
  
"Duncan please, you can't be like this. Don't do this to yourself, to me, to Joe, to Methos."  
  
"Why not, why for once can't I not care, not feel?! Tell me why Amanda! Cos I sure as Hell 'feel' much better this way!"  
  
"Why not? I'll tell you why not. Cos that's not you. It's not Duncan MacLeod of the Clan MacLeod."  
  
"Maybe I don't care about that. Maybe I should be like Methos, put myself first for once. Or, maybe 400 years just is more than enough for anyone..."  
  
"400 years? Try 1000, Duncan, 2000, 5000..."  
  
"Try 20!"  
  
"Richie wasn't your fault!" she almost screamed.  
  
"Oh, change the record!"  
  
"Oh grow up! You and your bloody Scottish sense of guilt, you and your bloody Clan MacLeod. He was playing the Game! He lost, let him rest in peace!"  
  
"How can I when that, that bastard is still alive!"  
  
"Oh I see. No emotion, Duncan, very interesting. You were prepared to let it go earlier, so I heard..."  
  
"Things change!"  
  
"This isn't about Richie is it, not really, it's not even about you, it's about Methos. Or maybe...Methos and you?"  
  
"Amanda, I think you should leave now. Thank you for coming, have a nice day, come visit again soon, say, in another 100 years."  
  
"And what, visit your tomb?!"  
  
"What...?!" This time, Duncan's voice was as cold as ice.  
  
"Duncan, please, I'm worried about you. You can't give up. Methos thinks there's someone after you, and the Watchers are helping. It's a dangerous time Duncan, you can't just give up!"  
  
" 'Methos thinks..' does he? Since when have you and Methos been so chummy? Mr 'old and wise, 5000 years old so I must be right'. What has he ever been right about, what has he learnt in 5000 years? It seems to me that the only thing he's learnt in 5000 years is how to be a cold-hearted, manipulative, hurtful bastard! He's caused me nothing but trouble since he entered my life..."  
  
" 'Nothing but trouble...?' Why, because he was a man not a myth, because he had faults, because he wanted to be your friend, because he's given you friendship and love. Because he helped you destroy Kirsten, and Kalas, helped you defeat the dark quickening? Because he couldn't stop Richie from killing him?!"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Duncan, the man cares for you. He loves you. He's worried about you, and he knows, not thinks, knows, something is about to happen, something bad!"  
  
"Amanda, my dear, I never thought I would see the day when you would champion Methos' cause and explain how good he is. So, thank you, and good bye."  
  
"Duncan...just be careful. Extra careful. For me."  
  
He turned his back on her, retreating again back into the safety of his own mind and of the fictional world of the television. Amanda, sensing that she'd gone too far, but praying that she'd gotten through to him, could do nothing more than leave quietly and go to try and find Methos.   
  
  
Wandering back towards the café where she'd met Methos earlier, Amanda was surprised to feel a faint, weakened Presence as she approached the street behind the café. More curious than worried, she approached carefully. What she found, though, was not what she was expecting. In a heap against a wall, barely conscious, eyes glazed, muttering to himself, and with as weak a Presence as she'd ever felt from him, was Methos.   
  
"No", he was repeating over and and over again, and "leave him alone", although who Methos was talking to, Amanda had no idea. She had never seen an Immortal become delusional before.   
  
"Methos, what happened?" But he couldn't answer her, just kept muttering.  
  
Not knowing what else to do, Amanda decided to move him, take him back to her hotel room. For a slim man, he proved very difficult to drag away from the wall, almost as if something was pulling him in the opposite direction, wanting to keep him there even as she wanted to move him away.  
  



	7. Unnatural Presences

Chapter Seven: Unnatural Presences  
  
Some time later, Methos suddenly awoke with a start. He couldn't remember dying but realised he must have. Why else would he be so drained? Looking around he found himself in a room, possibly a hotel room. Before he had time to investigate further, he felt the tingle of an approaching Immortal. Groaning at the awful timing, he tried to stand, wondering if he still had his sword with him. The person who opened the door was the last person he expected to see again so soon.   
  
"Amanda! What's going on? Where am I?"  
  
"My hotel room. As for what's going on, I hoping you could tell me."  
  
"What am I doing here? What are you doing here? You're supposed to be with MacLeod!"   
  
Away from the strange magnetic pull of the wall, Methos had collapsed into a deep sleep, and having finally woken up was now gradually regaining his strength.   
  
"Methos, calm down. I did see Duncan. You were right, it was awful. At first it was like Duncan wasn't there any more. It was him, but it wasn't him. He was hiding. Then when he finally showed some emotion, well it wasn't nice, Methos. He's obviously still hurting, more than I realised. And, I know you thought you helped yesterday, but I think you made things worse. He doesn't seem to know what to think, or feel, anymore. He's angry at you, at himself, and now at me for taking your side. He didn't listen when I told him he was in danger, and feels betrayed by you. He's even loosing confidence in himself, in who he is. And you know how dangerous that could be. Duncan's the most honourable man I know, he needs to be 'Duncan MacLeod of the Clan MacLeod.' Without that, without his clan, he's nothing, and he'll hate himself even more if he believes he has to loose it so much that he does loose it. And that's started already."  
  
Methos had gone pale. This was what he had feared. If Duncan MacLeod gave up on Duncan MacLeod, then there would be no hope and he'd be damned for eternity, twice over. He'd probably made the situation a hundred times worse by his actions yesterday.   
  
"What's going on Methos? What happened to you after I left?"  
  
"I...I don't know!" This simple truth shook Methos to the very core of his being. He was used to being in charge, in control of practically every situation, or at the very least of himself, and now he had absolutely no idea what was happening, was loosing the last traces of control he had, even over himself. He could feel it physically slipping away from him, over the last couples of days, like he was being stripped bare. And, it scared him. He had a life here, was almost at peace after thousands of years, now that was about to be ripped away from him and he found that he cared, actually cared about the loss. Thanks to Alexa, to Joe, and to Mac, he cared again. 'You're weak Old Man', he told himself, but it was a weakness he wanted. He had a job, a life, he had Joe, and Alexa, and Mac. Now, Alexa was dead, Adam Pierson had to die, the Watchers knew he was immortal (he'd liked Adam!), Joe was still there - somewhere, and the Highlander, well, the Highlander had been his rock. A rock now shattered perhaps beyond repair.  
  
He knew something was wrong, and that something was going to happen to Duncan, and he felt powerless to stop it. He was powerless because he cared too much, and powerless because he didn't know what they were up against. Was this how Duncan felt, he thought, charging to the rescue despite everything, because of that caring? 'What a time to start acting like the Highlander', he thought to himself. Why couldn't he have copied the Scot's cooking skills or something less dangerous instead? Anything other than wanting to find the nearest white horse and save the day. But he knew he would, he'd get to the bottom of this and make it right. Or get killed trying. With that thought a sudden flash of realisation came to him. He would die for Duncan MacLeod of the Clan MacLeod, die to save him. There had been no-one in 5000 years that he could say that about with such certainty. Not his brothers, not Joe, not even Alexa. She had come close, but admittedly, as much as he had loved her and as much as loosing her had hurt, she had still been the safe, quiet option, and a temporary one. He knew she was dying, had prepared for it, and had let Adam Pierson love her. Sometimes he hadn't known when Methos had stopped and Adam Pierson had begun. Adam was a person he would want to be, but never could. But, Adam was dead. There was no going back...  
  
With a start he became aware of Amanda staring at him in concern, and realised that he had been silent for too long. Well, he thought, ironicly, if nothing else at least this has allowed the two of them to bond. Who would have thought that Amanda would be his only ally in a crisis?! Wouldn't Mac be pleased? Damn, there he went again, thinking about the highlander. 'Get out of my head, Duncan!'. As if that would ever work!?   
  
"Methos are you alright?"   
  
"Not really, but I'll be OK", he replied with a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes. 'I hope!' he added to himself.  
  
"Mmmm. Well, can you tell me what you remember happening to you. I think we need to figure it out. You looked in a very bad way."   
  
"Amanda, my dear, there is no think about it. We do need to figure it out, and quickly. And Amanda, if I forget to tell you later, thank you."  
  
Amanda smiled softly at this for a minute. Maybe the Old man had learnt something in 5000 years after all. Then, she was back to business.  
  
"So, what do you remember, Methos?"  
  
"I...I watched you leave, and then I decided to go back to my hotel and search the Watcher files for any information about who may be after Mac. I decided to take a short cut back, using the small alleyway just the other side of the café..."  
  
"That's where I found you."  
  
"I got about half way down when I felt a great pressure bearing down on me, both mentally and physically. I tried fighting it but I must have collapsed and died. That's all I know."  
  
"Well, I found you in the alleyway about 45 minutes after I'd left you. You weren't dead, but you were pretty close. You looked exhausted, and very, very weak. I could hardly feel your Presence and you seemed dirlirious. You kept muttering 'no, stop it', 'leave me alone' and 'leave him alone'."  
  
"Duncan," Methos said automatically, "Someone or something wanted to hurt Duncan."  
  
"I had to physically drag you away from that alleyway. It was like something was holding you there. I bought you here, you fell asleep, probably from the sheer exhaustion, and, you know the rest."  
  
"I have no idea what it was, but something was invading my mind. Subconsciously I must have been fighting it. I don't remember anything else until waking up here."  
  
"Whatever it was you were fighting it pretty desperately, and, no offence, you looked to be loosing."  
  
"You could well be right. It...I think it was trying to get me to give up, telling me I wasn't needed any more. I...I nearly believed it. On a conscious level, I must have given up then. That's why I don't really remember it. However, it can't be a coincidence that we heard about a danger to MacLeod, that we were trying to help him and then something tries to stop me. I may not remember saying 'leave him alone' but I'm sure that the him in question is Duncan."  
  
"You think this, this thing, whatever it is, is behind the Watcher's plans to destroy Duncan."  
  
"I can't be sure, but if it isn't linked then it's pretty damned convenient, isn't it? If one won't finish him off the may probably will. I don't believe in chance anymore."   
  
"We need to reach Duncan, and Joe."  



	8. The Last Temptation of Joe Dawson

Chapter Eight: The Last Temptation of Joe Dawson  
  
Of course, in the end it was a threat to Joe that brought the Old Man to the Highlander's door again, for Duncan would always be there for Joe, wouldn't he...?  
  
A week had passed and all was quiet. Too quiet according to Methos. Amanda checked in with him every day, and, apart from saying that neither Mac nor Joe wanted to see anyone, there was nothing to report. Methos had begun studying, which was difficult when he didn't really know what he was looking for. But he was determined, and that had worked for him many times in the past. He'd get to the bottom of this, had to get to the bottom of it, if it killed him. The phone ring interrupting his reading on early Druic legends of mind control. Yep, it was Amanda's check-in time.  
  
"Yes, Amanda?" he answered the phone, not unpleasantly.   
  
"Sorry, Amanda couldn't make it", a male voice answered.  
  
"Who is this?"  
  
"That's for me to know and you to find out. I have some information for you. Some...friends of mine recently paid a visit to a friend of yours. If you want to see Joe alive again and if you want to prevent your girlfriend suddenly loosing her head, I suggest you meet us at the 2nd warehouse by the docks. Tonight, midnight. And bring MacLeod."   
  
"Who...?"  
  
"And don't try anything, Methos, cos we're watching you."  
  
The phone went dead and Methos slowly replaced the handset with a shaking hand. They had Joe. Oh Gods, they had Joe! And Amanda. And they knew he was Methos. And they were watchers. It was starting. Whatever it was, it was starting. And, last of all, now he had to go and get MacLeod. With an effort only built up through his 5000 years he managed to put back on a mask of control and went to face Mac, feeling as if any last semblance of control of himself and his emotions was leaving him with every step.   
  
  
"Duncan! Duncan I know you're in there! Duncan, Duncan!! Open up. It's important Highlander. For Gods sake, open this door NOW! Before I break it down. DUNCAN!"  
  
After ten minutes of banging on Duncan's door Methos stopped to draw breath. 'Damn that Stubborn Scot' he thought. Deciding finally that Duncan was never going to open the door, Methos started away from the dojo and towards the docks, when there came a small click and the door opened a fraction.  
  
"What the Hell do you want?"  
  
"It's Joe. He's been kidnapped. So has Amanda. They're watchers, and they asked for us, both of us, to meet them at the docks in five minutes time. I don't care what you say, Highlander, you are coming with me. For Joe, for all that man's ever done for you."  
  
Not saying a word, not looking at the other man, Duncan silently went to fetch his coat and the two set off.   
  
"I don't know you've done to me Highlander, but suddenly I feel duty bound to go and rescue Joe and Amanda", Methos said, trying to get any reaction out of the other man.  
  
"So, you've finally got honour. Took you long enough. A bit of a late developer were you Methos?"  
  
"Sorry, Mac, your honour may have rubbed off on me but my sarcasm just doesn't suit you at all", Methos replied with a small smile. Duncan just ignored him. Methos gave up. He'd deal with Mac later. Right now, he had more important things to worry about. Like renegade Watchers.  
  
To Methos' surprise, when they reached the warehouse, there were ten men waiting for them, all Watchers who Methos knew fairly well. And Joe was at the front of the group. Amanda was in a chair in a corner, tied and gagged and with a knife in her chest. Methos turned towards Joe.  
  
"Joe, are you alright? What's going on?"  
  
Joe walked towards him. Duncan was still impassive, his eyes staring at nothing.  
  
"Alright? Actually, I've never felt better." It was then that Methos saw the most extraordinary thing. Joe Dawson was walking, normally, and without a cane.   
  
"Joe. What...Your legs?! How?"  
  
"Aren't they great, just like new. They're a little gift."  
  
'From who Joe, and what did they get in return?' Methos thought dismairly.  
  
"Why don't you have a seat boys?" the bartender asked, and before he knew what was happening he and Duncan had both been grabbed from behind, arms twisted behind them. As he fought, Methos was immensely glad to see Duncan doing likewise, but there were too many and soon both men were tied to chairs, arms tied together behind their backs and feet to the chair legs.  
  
"What do you want?" asked Methos.   
  
"Simple", replied one of the men. "We want you with us..."  
  
"Or dead", finished another.  
  
Methos gazed at Joe but the man seemed perfectly at ease. 'Joe, oh, Joe, what have you done?' he thought.  
  
Thinking quickly, wanting to gain time, Methos replied.  
  
"Well, now, I haven't lived 5000 years by wanting to die. So, I guess the question is, what do I have to do if I join you?"  
  
"Good choice. Well, for a start, you can kill her", the Watcher answered, gesturing towards Amanda.  
  
"No!" shouted Duncan. Inwardly Methos was pleased that something had gotten through to his friend, even if he did pick the worst moments.  
  
"We weren't asking you, MacLeod. Wait your turn."  
  
"Why", asked Methos, not a little curious.  
  
"We don't need her. Beside, it's what you do, isn't it. It's the Game. Why not kill her?"  
  
"Uh-huh. And what about the Watcher oath of non-interferance? Isn't that part of the Game?"  
  
"Sorry, don't believe in that, we're modern Watchers, sick of you Immortals taking the limelight all the time and wasting it. You'd be nothing without us Watchers!"  
  
"Really?" remarked Methos, bidding his time, the wheels turning and the gears shifting inside his mind.  
  
"So, then what, we kill who you want us to, you choose who gets the prize?"  
  
"That's part of it. But, you Methos can give us so much more."   
  
"More...?"  
  
"Oh, come on Old Man, now's no time to be illusive," commented Joe, who looked to be enjoying himself.  
  
"After 5000 years you must have some answer!" he continued.  
  
"Answer, answer to what?"  
  
"To the greatest question of all. To mortality, and Immortality. Why are we here? Why are there Immortals?"  
  
So that was what it was all about, was it.   
  
"Come on, Joe, you should know better than this. This is crazy. If I knew do you think I'd be here, do you think I'd have slipped quietly into the Watchers and led a peaceful life for the past decade? I know no more than you do. All my long lifeline has given me is 5000 years of everyday living, of work and families and friends, of experiences and places. And all that that experience has taught me is that maybe there are some things we just aren't meant to know. Part of why we evolve is to find answers, our own answers that suit us best. If we knew those answers we would stop searching, stop studying, stop evolving. We'd loose our purpose," Methos tried, appealing to his friend's sense of goodness and commonsense.  
  
"Don't put us in the same category as you, you freak!" shouted a voice from the back of the group.  
  
'Oh, wonderful!' thought Methos, 'there's always one!'.  
  
"I don't know, Methos. What's the use of all that study and experience if you don't find what you were looking for in the end," replied Joe.  
  
"Maybe some people do, in their own way, their own answers that give them a purpose. But not the answer."  
  
"Well that's your opinion. I suppose you're allowed to have one. However, you will help us find an answer. We would rather your quickening stays in you to do it, but if necessary, it can be done without," the first man replied.  
  
"I see. And, why is MacLeod here?"  
  
"MacLeod's a hero. Now he can be our hero".  
  
Methos didn't think they meant it in the dansel-in-distress way. He felt Mac tense slightly.  
  
"You will be the brains and MacLeod will be the brawn."  
  
"And together we'll rule the world?" drawled Methos.  
  
"Well, we'll start with Seacouver, but eventually..."  
  
"You're all mad, I hope you realise that. Joe, Joe you have to stop this. This is crazy!"  
  
"Maybe, but it might just work. All I know is that now I have a purpose, I'm no longer just sitting in the background feeling old and useless. I can help people."  
  
"You do help people Joe".  
  
"How, by pouring drinks, by playing a couple of blues tunes? Anyone can do that. By giving Mac information so he can kill someone else just cos he thinks it's right? Well, I think this is right. This is the best I've felt in years. You've lived 5000 years Methos, but you've never had to feel old and useless."  
  
"For Gods sakes, I'm the original old and useless guy! I may have survived 5000 years but I'm not a superhero. I'm just a pretty boring old guy, who's had to watch cities rise and fall, and bury more people than I'd like to remember. I've stayed the same while the whole world changes around me. That's enough to make anyone feel old. Don't tell me you'd want that."  
  
"Yes, but a small price to pay for the excitement of watching history unfold before you eyes, of never being ill, of always being young and strong..."  
  
Methos could kind of see the attraction this held for Joe, but this other guy? Why did mortals always think Immortality was the greatest gift ever? On a deeper level though, he knew that the bartender would never really, willingly think this way. He knew the downfalls of Immortality, he was also more sensible than this. Again, Methos wondered what price Joe had had to pay for those amazing new legs and why he'd suddenly become so susceptible to promises of 'ruling the world'?! Was there some kind of mind control going on here? Was this linked to what had happened last week? Methos was willing to bet a year of Adam Pierson's Watcher pay that this was. He had to get out of here with his, Mac's and Amanda heads all in place. Speaking of which...  
  
"And I have to kill Amanda? Well, it can't be done here, and I should challenge her in a fair fight."  
  
"You would kill her?" asked Joe, and for a second he thought he saw his friend falter at the thought.  
  
"Why Joe, don't you want me to?"  
  
"I...I..."  
  
"Amanda's is your friend, Joe. Don't do this" Methos tried.  
  
"Amanda is a silly, irritating little thief. She deserves to die," Joe replied as if reading the sentence aloud. Methos couldn't believe that Joe would ever think that willingly.   
  
Methos needed help. He was sure Joe and at least some of the others were being controlled and being used against him. He turned to Mac.  
  
"What do you think Mac? Think I should kill Amanda?" he asked, sure that the highlander would at least come through for Amanda.  
  
Duncan turned to him, a small twisted smile on his face, his eyes burning a strange red, boring straight into Methos' soul. 'This isn't Duncan', something told him. He shivered involuntarily at the look on the highlander's face.  
  
"I think it's a great idea. Amanda always gets on my nerves anyway. Why not just kill her. She has a 1000 year-old quickening. Of course, if you can't, I will, and then I'll take your head. A 5000 year old quickening would enable me to be both their brawn and their brains." Duncan laughed at this, like it was the funniest thing ever, the laugher slowly turning almost manical.  
  
'Oh shit!' thought Methos. 'Think fast, you're now completely on your own.'  
  
Faced with the very real possibility that this could end with his death, with Amanda's death and the fact that Duncan may be lost already, Methos went straight for survival instinct mode.  
  
Dislocating his shoulders, he pulled his arms over his head and around to the front of his chair. Reaching towards his sword which, for some strange reason, was still in his coat, he cut through his bonds and, quickly fixing his shoulders (years of practice!), he pulled his sword facing the group of Watchers.  
  
Distracted by the suddenness of his escape, the Watchers led him reach almost to the door. Suddenly, though, Duncan was facing him, sword also drawn, having also managed to escape. Admittedly, decided Methos, this was more due to the fact that whoever or whatever was controlling the Watchers was also now controlling Duncan MacLeod than to Duncan's strength.  
  
Methos gulped. He had often wondered, idily, who would win in a fight between himself and Duncan. Now he had the chance to find out, though, it was the last thing he wanted to know. Mac practised at least 10 hours every day and was naturally a very skilled swordsman. Methos, however, despite his claims of being out the Game for 200 years, hadn't survived 5000 years without having a few tricks up his sleve, both literatually and figuratively. Facing Duncan, though, he wondered if he would survive this. No, he told himself, he had to survive, and so did Duncan. He couldn't let whatever was controlling the Watchers (and Duncan, don't forget Duncan, he chided himself) go through with their plans. He had to survive, and so did Duncan. As he'd already realised, without Duncan there'd almost be nothing worth living for.   
  
'Since when did your want of life depend on one person, on one man, a child compared to you?' he asked himself. The answer was obvious. Ever since he'd been allowed to join the Clan MacLeod.   
  
Feeling Duncan's eyes staring at him, he once again shook himself free of his memories and prepared to fight his best fight - against his best friend!   



	9. Methos Versus...Who?

Chapter Nine: Methos Versus...Who?  
  
Duncan attacked, but it wasn't Methos who was the recipiant. Instead the blow from that infamous katana landed squarely on the bolts of the warehouse doors, leading the way out - to enough ground to fight on, but also to possible escape.  
  
With a dark grin, Duncan gestured Methos out of the doors. Moving quickly, Methos complied, and turned around just in time to stop a possible fatal blow to his chest.  
  
Parring the blow, Methos tried desperately to reason with Duncan. Gods, why did he always have to get into these situations? Sometimes all he wanted was a nice quiet life.  
  
"Mac. Duncan, listen to me, we don't have to do this. You don't have to do this. Fight it Duncan, fight it!"  
  
But Duncan just grinned at him and attacked. Methos womdered whether whatever was controlling Duncan had been controlling Richie that fateful night, but didn't have much time to think before Duncan followed through with further attacks. Methos defended, still unwilling to really fight his friend. He didn't know what the Watchers were doing, but only hoped that they wouldn't infere with this. Hopefully, whatever was controlling them and Duncan would believe that Duncan could defeat him. He certainly was the stronger of the two. Maybe this would give Amanda a chance to escape.  
  
"Duncan please! Fight it."   
  
'Gods, Old Man, begging now?' Methos steeled himself to fight, knowing that there was no Holy Spring around here and that he had to give his best fight, even if that meant killing his best friend. It was not a comforting thought, but then, wasn't survival his greatest skill? He'd never said it was an enjoyable one.  
  
Steel met steel in an age-old form of combat, sparks flying and both men fighting with skills of masters. Methos was drawing on 5000 years of instincts, practice, and determination; Duncan on natural skill and an unnatural want to kill his, at least one time, friend.   
  
Time stood still. Cut, parry, thrust. Blood drawn, wounds healed, and the cycle started again. The world narrowed to the two Immortals and their swords. Methos couldn't tell how long they had been fighting but it felt like forever. He couldn't let up for a second, though. He was holding his own, for now, but tiring, and was pleased he had decided that a gun and dagger were the perfect accessories to this evening's outing. Paranoia did have some uses, after all.  
  
Just blocking a nearly fatal slash to his chest, Methos' sword locked with Duncan's, and a split-second later, so did their eyes. Peering into Duncan's eyes, Methos was saddened to see, for a second, the fear and confusion in his soul, together with a resignation. What kind of Hell was the other man going through? wondered Methos, to be controlled like this? And the resignation? Had Duncan already given up against this, this thing inside him?!  
  
"Fight it Duncan!" he whispered furiously.  
  
Red eyes flashed at him as the Highlander hissed a reply at him.  
  
"You cannot win against me, Methos! You never could, and you never will!" The fight began again in earnest, steel screeching against steel as 'Duncan' pulled his sword away from Methos'.  
  
Methos realised that none of that was Duncan MacLeod. But that begged the question of who, or rather, what it was. And how did it know Methos. Feeling as if the answers were just out of his reach, Methos focused on the battle again just in time to see Duncan's katana knock his own sword to the floor.  
  
"And now, it is over. This time, you will die, 'Old' Man," hissed the voice, with a strange emphasis on Old, as if making fun of him.   
  
Methos resisted the urge to laugh at the melodrama, to tell his opponent that he'd been there, done that, even wrote the book...  
  
Instead, as the sword approached him, he backed away, gaining just a little more time. Enough time to bring out his dagger and slide it into 'Duncans' stomach. The sudden pain made the other man lose his grip and the red gaze faded slightly, again showing the real Duncan. The katana caught Methos across the chest instead of the neck. Through the serring pain, Methos, always extra-cautious, pulled his dagger out and stabbed Duncan again, in the chest, as his opponent died. Just to be extra-safe. Hoping from the first reaction that pain and death would destroy the demon inside of Mac, at least temporarily. With that, the world's oldest man died - again - hoping that when he woke up he would find a angst-ridden Highlander next to him.  



	10. Forgiveness?

Chapter Ten: Forgiveness?  
  
Methos' body defied nature once more. The heart began to beat, blood to pump, air to rush back in to the lungs. Methos awoke from the dead. Groaning he slowly stood. It was light, not long after dawn, if he was still any judge of telling the time by the sun. It was amazing how ordinary the place looked in the cold, stark light of day. Gone was the eariness and shadows of the night before. Glancing sideways he noticed Mac still slumped a couple of metres away from him. His wounds had healed but he was still dead to the world - literally. Giving a sigh of relief, Methos collected both the swords. Then he heard a rustle and faint footsteps. Someone was coming. Pulling out his gun, Methos turned to face the intruder.   
  
"Adam. Don't shoot, it's me! Are you ok?"   
  
It was Joe. Thanks Gods, it was Joe. Joe, calling him Adam again...Joe, walking with a cane...  
  
Maybe his plan had worked after all. Huh, some plan - don't get killed! Didn't that just say it all, he mused.  
  
"Joe," he croaked.  
  
The Watcher came nearer, and Methos could see the stress on his face, the weariness in his eyes. He wasn't getting any younger...  
  
"Adam, thank God you're both alright!"  
  
"Joe, I...I'm sorry."  
  
"You're sorry?! I'm sorry. I don't know what...I...It..."  
  
"Joe, it's alright. I know."  
  
Joe sighed.   
  
"What about Mac?"  
  
"We wait for him to wake up, then we'll see, I guess."  
  
"You think it's gone...whatever it was?" Joe asked, shuddering.  
  
"I honestly don't know. But signs are hopeful, aren't they?" He looked pointedly at Joe's legs.  
  
"Yeah, I guess so."  
  
"Joe, does this mean...? I mean, are we? Have you?"  
  
"Are we friends again? Yep, if you'll have me. I think I just needed a shock. Some shock, though, huh? Puts things in perspective. I realise that there was nothing you could have done. It still hurts, but I don't want to loose two friends instead of one."  
  
"Thanks Joe. That means a lot. Really, it does."  
  
"What about Mac? Think he'll feel the same way?"   
  
Methos shugged. Who knew?  
  
"Well, he obviously took it more personally than you did. And, then, I...Well, let's just say I probably made things a whole lot worse."  
Joe just raised his eyebrows. Methos sighed.   
  
"Maybe another time, Joe. Here, take the gun, just in case. Mac's starting to wake up," he replied feeling the tell-tale buzz getting stronger. He grabbed both swords, placing one by Duncan's chest and the other next to his neck. He wasn't taking any chances.   
  
Slowly Duncan's eyes fluttered open. He gasped at the sword against his neck and went still. Turning slightly, he met Methos' eyes. Methos' sighed in relief when they appeared to be normal.  
  
"Duncan..." he said softly.  
  
"Go ahead. Do it, " the Scot replied, almost as quietly.  
  
"What?! Do what?"  
  
"Kill me."  
  
"No! Why?!" With that Methos lowered the swords.  
  
"Isn't that what you want? Isn't that what I deserve?"  
  
"No Mac, never! I'm not like you Mac, I can't judge, and you have nothing to be judged for! My...my's life too complicated for me to stand judgement over anyone, let alone you. I could never kill you Duncan. Even if you wanted me to..." The implication was heavy. Duncan wanted to die, and Methos would do anything he could to stop that.  
  
"I tried to kill you, Methos, and you're not the least bit angry." Duncan shook his head in confusion.  
  
"That wasn't you Mac, and you know it, any more than the results of the Dark Quickening were your fault, and if you think you're going to hide behind that, you can think again."  
  
"Fine. Whatever. I'm going home. It may not seem it, but being controlled by a demon takes a lot out of you."   
  
Maybe Duncan had learnt from him after all, thought Methos, but hiding pain and confusion, emotions and feelings, behind sarcasm and bitting humour was not something he particularly wanted the younger man to know.  
  
"Mac, wait, don't just leave. We have to talk about this," Methos tried.  
  
"Methos, just leave me alone. Please. I need some space, I can't do this anymore. Just stay away. I-I tried to kill you. I might do it again!"  
  
"Duncan! listen to me. Whatever was controlling you has left. You didn't kill anyone."  
  
"No, but I wanted to kill you. More than I've ever wanted to kill anyone. I enjoyed it!"  
  
"It was the demon's control", Methos replied, using Duncan's word, "you couldn't stop it."  
  
"Maybe I could have. Maybe I didn't try hard enough. But I wanted to kill."  
  
"It was tempation, Duncan..."  
  
"Maybe... But, the question is, did I give in? Could I have stopped it?! All I know is that I didn't want to! For one brief minute my life had control back, had it's meaning and purpose. I knew what to do and who I was."  
  
"No, you didn't. It's just tempation. You're stronger than that!"  
  
"Am I? Am I really?"   
  
He left the two men to stare sadly after him.  
  
The desperation in his friend's voice tore at Methos, but there was nothing he could do...for now.  
  
"Well", began Joe, "I guess Mac's back to normal."  
  
"That's not normal Joe, even for Mac. You know it, I know, and Duncan knows it."  
  
Joe sighed, unsure how to continue.  
  
"Methos, I...What we did...What I did..."  
  
"Joe, it's ok, it's over. Like I said to Duncan, it wasn't you. I would like to know what it was, though..."  
  
"It was...It was like a little voice in my head, telling me what to do, what to say, what to think. I knew it was wrong but it just seemed right, seemed to make sense. Then it gave me my legs back...I'm only human, Methos."  
  
"Aren't we all, Joe?"  
  
"Do you know what it was?"  
  
"No, I'm afraid I don't. We need to talk about this some more.."  
  
"Let's go to the bar. We can't stay here."   
  
"What about the other Watchers?" Methos asked as they slowly made their way to 'Joe's'.  
  
"They're back to normal. I checked on then while waiting for you two to rejoin the land of the living. They're confused, scared, but normal. I don't think many of them actually remember much.   
  
"And you...?"  
  
"I'll live. It's all a bit hazy for me as well. Damn, those legs did feel good though."  
  
"It's all about choices Joe. Choices and temptation."  
  
"Temptation? As in the devil...?"  
  
"The Devil doesn't exist Joe. However, a devil or a demon..." Methos could hear a very, very small bell begin to ring slightly. If only he knew more about devils.  
  
"More than one?"  
  
"Duncan called it a demon, and he was under a lot more influence than you were. He may have some better idea of what this thing was. Besides, there's often some reality to all myths, Joe. I don't believe in a God and a Devil - that's too simple, and the Christians just used it orginally to control people and to introduce guilt and sin. I do think there are sources of good and evil, opposite forces, creating a balances. There's too many stories in too many cultures for it to be completely wrong."  
  
"And you think this thing was some kind of evil spirit, controlling us."  
  
"It's possible. There was definately some very strong control, over mind and body. And whatever was in Mac - in his eyes - I've never seen him look so evil, even during that Dark Quickening."  
  
"Yeah, but that was him, a part of him..."  
  
"There was absolutely nothing about Duncan MacLeod in that man I fought last night. However, you are right about the quickening. Forces you see, opposites, even in people."   
  
"Even in Mac, as honourable and good as he is?"  
  
"Even Mac. Think about it, he's a killer. He may only kill when he has to, but he's a very good killer. There has to be something in him, some part of him, that allows him to do that. I'm not saying Duncan's not a good man, he is, one of the best. But even he could be tempted. By meaning, by purpose, by the killing instinct that is in all Immortals. I'm just saying I guess, that he's only human, we all are..."  
  
"Even you. Mac still wants you to be above everyone else, doesn't he? The great, wise, 5000 year old man?"  
  
"Yeah, he does, and I'm not. I've made mistakes..."  
  
"Like Richie?"  
  
"One of a 1000 regrets, my friend."  
  
"Sound pretty wise to me, Old Man," Joe replied, easing the tension a little.  
  
"Well, I have had time to practice!" Methos joked back.  
  
  
Soon they were back at 'Joe's'.  
  
"I think we both need a drink."  
  
"Joe, you know I'd normally be the first to agree with you, but are you sure that's such a good idea?" Methos replied, tinking of the last time he'd seen Joe, before last night.  
  
"Maybe you're right. Ok, orange juice for now."  
  
"OJ would be great, Joe."  
  
"Methos, I'm really, truely sorry for the way I treated you. I had no right. I know Richie wasn't your fault."  
  
"Well, maybe a little Joe, and I don't blame you for being angry. I was just worried about you. I don't have many people who I can call friend. You're one of them." Methos wondered if he would still be able to call Joe a friend if the other man knew not only what he was but who he'd been. His own dark side. But he'd changed, hadn't he? That wasn't him any more.  
  
Joe heard the unspoken addition in Methos' words. Duncan Macleod was also one of them, or so both men had thought, until recently.  
  
"I think what happened yesterday made me realise how important you are   
to me, and what my priorities are. I don't want to lose you as a friend either."  
  
"And the legs...?"  
  
"It was surreal. Suddenly there was this little voice in my head   
telling me how the Watchers could be in control, could show Immortals how important they are. I just seemed to make sense to one part of me, while I knew it was wrong, I found it impossible to resist. Then suddenly I had legs again, and the voice told me it was a gift and to think of the rewards if I worked with him. It told me to meet with the other Watchers. I got there and they were talking about Mac, and Amanda, and getting Mac to kill for them. I told them about you, Methos. Said you were the most powerful. They said we should use you, so we did, well, we tried. If you hadn't got away, and if you hadn't had that dagger..."  
  
"Joe, it's over. It's not your fault. The most important thing now is to find out what happened, and why, and make sure it can't happen again. As for the Watchers knowing who I am, you said they don't remember much. Think you can convince them it was all a mistake?"  
  
"I'll try. Although my memory has returned a bit."  
  
"Hmm, maybe a bit of hpynosis...?"  
  
"Methos, don't do anything stupid."  
  
"Stupid, me? You forget that I'm the all-wise 5000 year old man!"  
  
"You make it sound like some circus freak-attraction."  
  
"Yeah? Well, you have to wonder sometimes."   
  
Suddenly Methos remembered something.  
  
"Oh my gods, Amanda! I nearly forgot about Amanda! Is she OK?!"  
  
Joe smiled indulently. "Don't worry, I would have told you if she wasn't. She escaped while you were fighting. Once a thief... I phoned her while doing my bed-side vigil bit. She was shaken, but I think she's OK. Actually she took it all rather well. Believed me when I said it was something wierd in my mind and that it was over. So, you two have gotten pretty close lately? She asked about you and said something about calling you at the usual time tomorrow."  
  
Joe never could resist a good bit of gossip, especially considering how hostile the two Immortals been been previously.  
  
Methos smiled. He was pleased Amanda was fine and extrodinarily pleased that she had asked after him. He realised that he and Amanda had gotten rather close in the past week. It was good to know that at least one other Immortal was still talking to him!  
  
"Well..." he began in answer to Joe's questioning looks.  
  
"Let's just say we've found common ground and have been working together this past week."  
  
"Since you arrived back in town."  
  
"Would you believe that she was the only one I could turn to   
after...well, when I arrived," he continued, with a smile, not wanting to hurt Joe. He knew the mortal was remembering the circumstances leading to that situation.  
  
"Not in a million years. And now...?"  
  
Methos just smiled, deciding to play the enigmatic 5000-year old Immortal.  
  
Joe just threw up his hands in digust.  
  
"Ok, ok", he replied, "But we Watchers have our ways you know."  
  
Methos laughed, glad for some futher relief, and wondered how Joe would react if he knew the only thing he and Amanda did intimately was discuss MacLeod. Amanda still had some kind of match-making scheme up her sleave. Ahh, the optimism of the young.  
  
"It's not the only strange thing that's been going on lately," he continued, appreciating having Joe back. Maybe they could do with the help.  
  
Joe looked concerned.  
"What's been going on, Methos? Is it linked to last night?"  
  
"I believe so. There's been unnatural disruption in the Watchers for weeks, particularly with a focus on Mac. I felt it, a sense of something about to happen. Last night may be only the start. Then, a week ago, a couple of days after I visited you and mac, I met with Amanda. At first it was to try to get her to get Mac to talk to me. But then I apparantly had some kind of collapse, Amanda found me. I couldn't remember hardly anything when I woke up, but she said it was like I was delusional. You know how unusal that is in Immortals Joe. Since then we've been trying to get to the bottom of things." He didn't tell Joe about the other part of their conversation, the part involving Duncan.  
  
"Need a hand with research?"  
  
"Always". Yep, it was really good to have Joe back and was pleased his friend was beginning to feel useful. Now, if only they could do the same with Duncan. Get him to be a champion to save the world, like he always wanted to, and maybe he'd begin to feel more like himself again.  



	11. Confrontations

Chapter Eleven: Confrontations  
  
Life went on. Life, as Methos had long ago dicovered, always returned to some resemblance of normality. People had a way of coping, well, most of them did, and just carried on. Amanda continued her survalence of MacLeod, Methos continued drinking beer at Joe's, Joe continued serving him. No-one mentioned the 'incident', no-one mentioned Mac's missing presence from the bar, let alone Richie's. And that, as far as Methos was concerned, screamed 'not normal', underneath the pretence. But he, as ususal, was reluctant to rock the boat, again. He was still trying to work out what had happened. He did enjoy a challenge, well, the intellectual type, at least. When he thought about it, he would admit that the whole thing actually had him more worried than he liked to believe. He didn't like not being in control, and he was still worried about Duncan, about what being caught up in, well, whatever it was - a demon? - whilst he was so vulnerable had done to him. And it would probably be a cold day in Hell when Duncan ever decided to consider him a friend again. Oh, well, it wouldn't be the first time. If only Duncan wasn't so, well, Duncan. Methos sighed, he truely was in deep.  
  
He downed his third beer of the evening and waited for Amanda. She was doing a good job of keeping an eye on Duncan and it was making all three of the others feel better. It was just a shame that Duncan himself didn't feel that way. He had taken to completely ingoring Amanda, and so she was not bothering to hide from him anymore. He wasn't shouting at her to leave him alone, had suddenly become immune to all her odd tricks and charms, he wasn't even acknowledging her presence. All he did was mediate and do katas, not that it seemed to be doing anything to help him, and even Amanda was starting to get a little annoyed with him after another month.  
  
Looking up Joe noticing methos had 'that look', and smiled. Amanda.  
At that moment, Amanda did indeed enter the bar. She was out of breath and disheved, very unlike the usual poised Amanda. It could only mean one thing. Something was wrong.  
  
" 'Manda, what's happened?" Methos asked already starting towards the woman.   
  
"D-Duncan. He's... quick...."  
  
"What? Slow down."  
  
"Duncan's leaving. Quick."  
  
Almost before she had finished, Methos had rushed out the building like death itself was behind him.  
  
  
Methos caught up with Duncan just as his T-bird was pulling away from the dojo. Duncan frowned as he saw Methos move to stand in front of the car.  
  
"Methos, move. Amanda couldn't stop me going, nor can you."  
  
"Where will you go?"  
  
"I don't know. Why does it matter?"  
  
"It just does! You can't just leave. We've coped with you shutting us all out, but I can't let you leave."  
  
"Do as I say and not what I do, Methos?"  
  
"Getting better Mac, but still no cigar. Now, get out of the car and talk to me about this!"  
  
"Talk to you, don't make me laugh."  
  
Methos wished he could.   
  
"Damn you and your stubborn Scottish upbring, MacLeod! Now get out of that car before I drag you out," Methos yelled as Joe and Amanda came running up.  
  
"No, now just move Methos!"  
  
"No! I guess you're just have to run me over, won't you!"  
  
"Fine!"  
  
"They're like two five year-olds sometimes. I wish they could just kiss and make up..." Joe commented, nervously, to Amanda.  
  
Amanda just looked at him curiously.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I, er, I think Methos already tried that," she replied, unsure of how much Joe knew.  
  
"You're...You're kiding right?"  
  
She shook her head and Joe's expression was priceless.  
  
"Well. I...Well, I never," he finally settled for.  
  
Amanda grinned. "Yeah, I know. Tell me about it!"  
  
Methos, meanwhile, looked like he may actually be in danger of being run over by his former best friend.  
  
Methos felt the sudden stop of the car milimetres away from his chest, and sighed in relief. It seemed Duncan had come to some sense.  
He looked up at the highlander, ready to torment the younger man further for his stubborn actions, when the look in Duncan's eyes made him stop and a chill ran up his spine. It was possible that Duncan hadn't stopped the car entirely through his own decision.  
  
The Highlander was motionless, staring at someting or someone behind Methos, a look of shock and fear in his eyes. He was muttering something quietly to himself.  
  
"Another delusional Immortal?" immediately flitted across Methos mind as he noticed that there appeared to be nothing there where Mac was staring.  
  
"Mac! Mac! Snap out of it!" he yelled, actually scared by the other man's actions.  
  
"Dead. Dead. You're dead!" were the faint words coming from Duncan.  
  
"Who, Duncan, who is it?" Methos asked softly, hoping to distract the other man out of whatever it was he was seeing.  
  
"Horton!" came the whispered reply.  
  
Methos started. James Horton, a renegade watcher had been dead for at least 2 months. Why was Duncan seeing dead men?!  
  
"Who are you?" Duncan continued, his voice gradually gaining volume.   
  
"Now who's there Duncan?" Methos asked quietly, not wanting to scare the other man.  
  
Then Methos heard his own name, and a voice from his distant past that he hoped never to hear again.   
  
"Methos, brother!"  
  
"Kronos?" he whispered. Turning around slowly, Methos saw a faint image of his one-time 'brother', Kronos, a man he had ridden with for over 1000 years roughly 3000 years ago. A time when the two of them and their two other brothers had delighted in killing, raping, and pillaging. A part of his past which he had carefully hidden from both Mac and Joe. He also knew that Kronos had died 50 years ago, when Methos himself had killed him.  
  
However, the man in front of him, although clearly not real, was also   
real enough to Duncan. The image was faint to Methos, but it was enough to chill him to his bones, again. It didn't help that the figure had glowing red eyes.  
  
"You are not Kronos, Kronos is dead. What are you?!"  
  
"I am the end of time Methos. Do you not remember me, old friend?"  
  
"I know you are not my brother,"  
  
"Oh, so sad, you do not recognise me. Don't worry, you soon will!" The creature grinned evily, and Methos felt a flash of recognition. He knew that he knew who or what was behind all this, if only he could remember!  
  
"Methos, you-you know this evil creature?!" Duncan, even delusional, with his great goodness and honour, could reconise the intense evil in this Thing.  
  
Methos just nodded, unable to explain even if he wanted to.  
He was loosing it, finally after 5000 years he'd gone insane. Well it had to happen sometime. Here he was seeing dead Immortals and wierd creatures with glowing eyes in the middle of a back street in modern Seacouver. It was like something out of a bad horror film. All he needed now was a storm for atmosphere and another mysterious death and the setting would be complete.   
  
'But,' a little voice addded, the one that had somehow keep him sane - just about- for 5000 years, 'if you've gone insane, why is Duncan also seeing things? He's only 400 years old. And the eyes, old Man, look at his eyes. They're like Duncan's were at the warehouse!'  
  
"You escaped me once, Old Man, but not a second time. I will have you back and once again you will do my bidding. You and your friend as well. He is young, but strong. He nearly killed you last time, with my help, and I know he enjoyed it. Next time you won't be so lucky!" 'Kronos' continued.  
  
"What do you mean? And, you leave MacLeod alone."  
  
"Delightful," 'Kronos' just grinned. "I will enjoy this."  
  
A second later, 'Kronos' had appeared behind MacLeod, a sword at the ready, while Duncan just stood there stunned.  
  
"No!" cried Joe, his cry allerting Duncan, who swung round, just too late. 'Kronos' started to bring his sword round and ready, aimed at Duncan's neck.  
  
Duncan stared into the eyes of his killer, and knew it was too late. His time had come, and even while he pulled his sword, he debated the sense of just giving in and letting this 'Kronos' or whatever his name was, take his head. What was the point in him keeping it? 'He's evil!' his conscience attempted to tell him, but Duncan just didn't care.  
  
Duncan silently closed his eyes and waited for the end. He heard the sword swish down, and 'Kronos' laugh manicly...and then nothing. 'What was taking so long?'  
  
He opened his eyes to an amazing sight.  
  
During Kronos' melodramic savouring of his supposedly victory, Methos had somehow managed to place himself between Duncan and 'Kronos', and 'Kronos' sword was placed at the older Immortals' neck. Kronos screamed in anger and lowered the sword.  
  
"No! He is mine. I will have him, and I will have you, but I will not kill you - yet!"   
  
With that he vanished, his exit just as surreal as the rest of his sudden, mysterious presence.  
  
There was slience, broken only by the sound of Joe's cane as he and Amanda approached the other two from their hiding place.  
  
"Wow!" was all the mortal could utter.  
  
"Are you alright, Duncan?! Methos?!" Amanda asked.  
  
"Fine, for now", Methos answered, shaken.  
  
"What on God's Earth was that thing?!" Amanda continued.  
  
"I don't think God has anything to do with it", Methos replied.  
  
"I think we've just had another run-in with whatever's been causing this choas these past few weeks," remarked Joe. Methos nodded in agreement, and Amanda looked worried.  
  
"That's twice, now, that he's attacked us four directly, and especially you and Duncan, Methos! What do you think he wants with you?"   
  
"I wish I knew. He's still just playing with us. I'm sure he'll be back, you know what they say - third time's a charm! Although you're forgetting Richie, I think that may be three," Methos replied, his usual mastery of the witicsm of the English language returning as he reacted to the situation in the only way that would stop him becomming a qibbering wreak in the face of this new threat from the ghosts of his past.  
  
Realising that Duncan still hadn't uttered a single word since 'Kronos' disapearance, Amanda turned to him.  
  
"Duncan, are you OK?"  
  
"What the Hell did you think you were doing?" he shouted in response, at Methos, suddenly exploding.  
  
"I thought I was saving your head", the other man replied, calmly.  
  
"Maybe I didn't want it saved!"  
  
"You only thought you didn't. It's not like you to just give up."  
  
"Don't you presume to tell me what I'm like. At least I don't pretend to be something I'm not, Adam Pierson!"  
  
"Oh, and I suppose you'd prefer it if I just went around announcing myself as 'Methos of the Clan whatever, who was born over 5000 years ago in a place called God-knows-what that no longer even exists'!"  
  
Methos' voice rose as he took out his anger and frustation at this   
impossible situation on the one man avilable.  
  
"I don't care what you do, Old Man! When are you ever going to realise that. You hang around like a bad smell, drink all my beer, torment me about being a so-called boy-scout, and are the biggest fan of the 'look out for number one' theory. And then, you risk your own life to save mine. Well I didn't ask for your help. I didn't ask for anyone's help!"  
  
"Fine. Next time I'll just let you die!"  
  
"Fine by me!"   
  
"Duncan! Methos! Stop it, this isn't helping!" Amanda tried to intervene.  
  
"Just leave me alone, Methos," Duncan continued, ignoring Amanda.  
  
"Why don't you all just leave me alone for once. Why do I have to be the hero all the time!"  
  
"You don't, we just want you to be Duncan MacLeod again," Amanda replied.  
  
"Just grow up Mac! Try acting your real age not the age you look!" came Methos' comment.  
  
"Duncan MacLeod is dead!" Duncan replied coldly, and walked away.  
  
"You know, Mac," Methos called bitterly after him, "if you had wanted to die, you could have come to me. It would have been a pleasure to take your head! Just whatever you do, don't give it to some evil monster!"  
But Duncan ignored him, wanting nothing nothing more than to walk away from his friends, his teacher, his lover, and his Watcher. Away from his life.  
  
"Give him time," Joe said softly.  
  
"No, as of this moment I wash my hands of Duncan MacLeod of the bloody Clan MacLeod. Let Connor deal with him. I have more immportant things to do. Amanda, I'll see you soon, we need to continue with our work. Joe, I'll fill you in tomorrow and bring you on board if you still want to."  
  
"Um, fine," Joe agreed. Amanda nodded. Both knew that they were going to get nothing else out of Methos when he closed himself off and went into evasive mode. Methos began to leave.  
  
"Come on, Joe, I'll walk you home," offered Amanda, worried about the shock of the evenings' events on the mortal.  
  
Joe nodded and took Amanda's arm, as his eyes followed the old Immortal retreating back. He was worried about him, and about Mac. Their world looked about to fall apart, Mac was wanting to kill himself, and Methos was becomming as skitish as Hell. Why he hadn't already boarded a plane to Bora Bora was anyone's guess. Yet, he'd also just risked his own life for Duncan's!  
  
Joe sighed. It had been a very long day. They'd survived two run-ins with this demonic monster and were safe for now, but were still no closer to finding a way to defeating it. He couldn't help thinking that maybe Methos was right - third time was a charm. Maybe he should contact Connor...  



	12. Old Friends

Chapter Twelve: Old Friends  
  
Methos was at Joe's nursing yet another beer. A week had passed since what Joe was calling 'the Kronos situation' had taken place. Duncan had now disappeared and no one knew how to bring him back. The only thing that Joe was sure of was that the highlander was still alive. This time Joe had had enough time to assign him another Watcher. One that would stay in the shadows. Joe was still angry with the Scot for his treatment of Methos, and Methos seemed almost depressed as MacLeod. He had assured Joe that he would tell him everything he knew about Kronos and what had happened, but apart from telling him that Kronos was an   
extremely nasty piece of work but was dead, so whatever they saw had to be the so-called demon, he'd said nothing. The Watcher records agreed. Kronos had been part of a group of Immortals going around killing mortals about 3000 years ago, calling themselves after the Four horsemen of the Apocalypse. He'd been beheaded 50 years ago by an immortal calling himself Peter Wingman, who boar an uncanny resemblance to Methos, if you knew what to look for, of course. So, either the   
old man was being even more cagey than usual, or there was nothing else to tell. His research on demons had come up with nothing solid either.  
  
The door opened just as Joe noticed the usual 'approaching Immortal' look cross swiftly across Methos' face. It was probably Amanda. He turned to greet his customer as Methos continued to stare defiantly at his beer.  
  
"MacLeod. Can I get you a scotch?" Methos heard Joe ask.  
  
"Duncan?" he wondered, looking up.  
  
"Sorry, same clan, different vintage", replied the man in the trenchcoat and white trainers, uttering a line as famous among Immortals as his kinsman's'.  
  
"Connor," Methos muttered, realising that he should have known that Joe would call the older Highlander. Oh, well, it was too late to run now. At least, it had for some excitment in the place. he was getting a little tired of waiting for the storm to hit.   
  
"Do I know you?" Connor asked, turning to look at his companion properly. Methos smiled to himself. Had it really been that long that Connor didn't recognise him. Although of course, what with shorter, darker hair, no beard, no glasses....  
  
"I'm Adam", he greeted in response.  
  
"Duncan's never mentioned an Immortal called Adam Pierson to you?" Joe asked, curious.  
  
"No, I don't know any Adam Pierson..."  
  
Joe looked surprised. Then became even more surprised as Methos spoke again.  
  
"But he knows a Peter Wingman..."  
  
"Peter? My student? What's he got to do with anything? He died about 20 years ago!"  
  
"No, he didn't, he faked a death, moved here and changed his name to Adam Pierson. Changed my hair, lost the beard, glasses..."  
  
Connor looked closely. Could it really be?  
  
"Peter?! It's really you?"  
  
"In the flesh".  
  
"You two know each other", asked Joe in shock.  
  
"We worked together for about 20 years back in the 30s and 40s!" explained Methos.   
  
"My God!" whispered Connor, to himself.  
  
"Well, well, well", exclaimed Joe, wondering just how many Chronicles Methos had changed to protect his true identity.  
  
"Well I...It's... God, what do I say? I thought you were dead! I missed you. No offence but I never expected you to last this long, you never were very good with a sword. Better at hiding as I remember. I missed you when I thought you'd been killed in that challenge with Owens but I wasn't very surprised," commented Connor, blunt as usual.  
  
" 'Fess up, Old Man", whispered Joe, to Methos, "before he does something stupid."  
  
"I..I can't. I can't put another friend in danger cos of me!" replied Methos.  
  
He walked out the door as Connor was still doing the immortal memory thing.  
  
Coming to at last, Connor quickly noticed 'Peter's' absence and he turned, too-casually, to Joe.  
  
"So, Dawson, you never knew this Adam Pierson was really Peter?"  
  
"Erm, no." the barkeeper agreed.  
  
"And how old did this Adam proclaim to be - pretty young, I guess, under 100, going to Duncan for advice, running from challenges, pretty inept with a sword."  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"No, doesn't talk about himself much, does he? No fixed time when he first died, no tales of his first teacher. Very unusual, in one so young, don't you think?"  
  
"I wouldn't know."  
  
"Yeah, right. I know who you are Dawson. I've looked into these Watchers of yours. Very knowledgeable bunch of guys. So, tell me, what kind of an Immortal would go to the trouble of faking a beheading and not even tell one his best friends he was still alive?"   
  
"Erm, a very cowardly one?" Joe tried.  
  
"Or, a very clever, but very paranoid one. One with a quickening many Immortals would love to have. A very old, very powerful one. Tell me, Watcher, ever heard of an Immortal called Methos?"  
  
"Methos. Er, yeah. A myth isn't it, supposed to be 5000 years old. Has to be myth."  
  
"I don't think so," Connor replied, with a grin.  
  
"You don't? Why, have you ever met him?!" asked Joe, doing a pretty good impression of the Methos-hunting, awe-inspired wide-eyed Watcher. "Anyway, where's Duncan? I thought you said he was going to meet me here?" Connor asked, changing the subject.  
  
"Ah, yeah. I think you'd better sit down", replied Joe and he launched into the short version of recent events.   
  
  
Half an hour later, Connor was looking very pale and worried.  
  
"So, have you ever heard of any demon, creating hallucinations, trying to kill Immortals...? Adam said he has heard of demons, manifestations of pure evil, as well as there being manifestations of good, and that this creature may be one of them. Duncan called it a demon. Of course, he's not being much help."  
  
"Where's Duncan now?"  
  
"He's away..."  
  
"Away. I can't believe you let him leave here..."  
  
"Connor, it's alright. He's up at the island, hopefully sorting some things out. He's safe. I put a Watcher on him."  
  
"But you just let him leave?"  
  
"We tried once to stop him, that was when this Kronos creature appeared. Now he won't say a word to any of us!"  
  
"Not even to Amanda?"  
  
"Not to Amanda, not to me, not to Adam, er, I mean Peter!"  
  
"Can't be easy, one of his friends being responsible for Richie's death. The kid was like a son to Duncan."  
  
"I know. We were all pretty screwed up after that. We still don't really know what happened. All Adam said was that Richie attacked him suddenly, and in the end he had no choice but to take his head. It was him or Richie..."  
  
"So sad. I can't imagine what Duncan's going through."  
  
"No, but he needs help, especially if this creature is still on the loose. Adam seems to have some kind of connection to him, and he said that Duncan is in danger."  
  
"I'll go and see him this afternoon. Peter, Adam, whatever he's calling himself now, he seems very knowledgeable."   
  
"He's a scholar..."  
  
"Hmm, I still think it's strange how he seems to know about everything, don't you? He must learn very quickly, to pick up such a lot in such a short time..."  
  
Joe just shrugged, knowing that Connor would figure it out sooner or later, but not wanting to betray Methos' confidence.  
  
Connor just gave Joe a raised-eyebrow look, and prepared to leave.  
  
"I will get to the bottom of this," he declared, standing up.  
  
  
Meanwhile, the object of Connor MacLeod's speculation was at that precise moment not 500 metres from Joe's bar. He was in a particularly good mood. His old friend was in town, and knew the truth about him, well some of it. Connor was nearly as stubborn as his cousin, so it was unlikely that the Scot would leave without trying to talk to him. Methos figured he may as well enjoy his friend's company. He'd start worrying again later. He'd hated running out on Connor like that, but, as usual, his past had been close on his heels and it had easier to let Connor, like everyone else, believe that Peter Wingman had lost his head. He also had hopes of Connor getting through to Duncan. He missed the younger Scot. So, whistling the proverbial happy tune, he rounded the corner back towards Joe's. He'd needed some time away from Joe and   
Connor before one or the other one said something to Connor he would later regret. However, now he felt pleased to see his old friend and had decided to risk it. So, extremely distracted, he completely missed the feeling of presence which was like that of his own kind but so different. Like it had not so long ago, that presence crept into Methos' mind, and like the last time, it soon overpowered him, making him keel over, muttering and fighting within himself.  
  



	13. A Long Trip Down Memory Lane

Chapter Thirteen: A Long Trip Down Memory Lane  
  
"I will get to the bottom of this", Connor MacLeod declared, standing up.  
  
Joe smiled mysteriously and bid the older Highlander farewell.  
  
Connor had just reached the door when the buzz of Presence struck him.  
  
"Stay here, Watcher", he told Joe, drawing his sword and walking out of the door.  
  
He found the object of the buzz not 300 metres round the corner. Methos, and something was wrong. He was keeled over, his eyes glazed over, his presence seeming to get weaker by the second.   
  
Picking up his friend, Connor carried him back to the bar.  
  
  
"Dawson! Dawson, quick, open the door!"  
  
As Joe rushed to comply he wondered what on Earth could have happened to Connor in such a short period of time.  
  
"Connor, what the Hell..."  
  
"Quick, help me with him, he's collapsed."  
  
"Put him on the seats over there. I'll call Amanda, she found him last time."  
  
"This has happened before?!"  
  
"Yeah, once. When this all started", Joe told him, in reply to Connor's startled look. He went to phone Amanda, as Connor made Methos comfortable.  
  
"Dawson, I think he's dying..."  
  
"It's alright. He'll be right back," replied Joe, thinking of the time Richie had saved his life by taking a bullet for him.   
  
  
An hour later, Joe, Connor, and Amanda were still waiting for Methos to awaken.  
  
"He should be awake by now", muttered Joe.  
  
"It sometimes takes longer for younger ones", Connor replied, not noticing the look that this comment invoked between Joe and Amanda.  
  
"It's not natural. I'm going to try and wake him," said Amanda.  
  
"Is that possible?"  
  
"I can try."  
  
"Come on, Connor, let's get some air, and give them some space."  
  
Amanda smiled gratefully at Joe as he led the older man outside.  
  
Turning to Methos she sighed. He looked so young and vulnerable, hiding behind identities that everyone liked, like that of Adam Pierson.  
  
"Methos, Methos, come on, wake up. I know you're in there. It's time to wake up. Methos, I'm sure you can hear me...Come on, Methos..."  
  
"Amanda, I..." gasped Connor, who had just run back into the bar, just in time to hear Amanda's last few words. She hadn't heard him come in, and he hadn't gone far enough outside that his Presence had gone. Joe was right behind him.  
  
"'Manda, I'm sorry. I tried to stop him, he wouldn't listen," Joe panted.  
  
But, Connor, of course, was ignoring them. "Methos...?" he whispered.  
  
"Is it really true?" he asked Amanda quietly.  
  
"Connor, I don't know what you are talking about. Now, what made you return so quickly?"  
  
"I...I thought I should try, knowing him longer than you. Obviously, not as close as you do, though. It is true, isn't it? I heard you call him Methos. Please, tell me. He's my friend."  
  
"I...yes, he is Methos. But, please don't tell him I told you. He doesn't like people knowing. You can understand why."  
  
"My God. I think I need to sit down". Connor did so.   
  
"What a day!" he sighed, "What next?!"  
  
"Joe, there's still no sign of him waking up. I'm worried. You know how quick he usually is. It didn't take him this long to come back the last time. What if that demon's got him, like it did Duncan?" Amanda asked, ignoring Connor.  
  
"Why didn't he tell me? I never really imagined. I always thought there was something strange about him. How come he told you?"  
  
"What...? Oh, right. He didn't tell us, Duncan did."  
  
" 'Us'? Dawson, you do know?"  
  
"Guilty, I'm afraid. But, Amanda's right, we need to do something..."  
  
"Wait, Duncan told you? How'd he know? Peter - I mean Methos - just told him?"  
  
"No. Duncan recognised him. Just like that. I sent him to find Adam Pierson, the Watcher, and Mac found Methos, Immortal. Duncan, being Duncan, then told us. Quite frankly, I think Methos was pleased not to have to hide from absolutely everyone anymore. It's scary how much he can change his identity."   
  
"Wow!" was all Connor could reply.  
  
"Amanda, Connor, I think I may know a way to shock Methos out of this, if you really think it's unnatural... Now, don't laugh. It's simple but effective, and you wouldn't believe how well it worked in Vietnam."  
  
"What, Joe?"  
  
"Water!"  
  
"Water?!"  
  
"Yep, drench him with cold water. Shocks the system like nothing else."  
  
"Worth a try," Amanda shrugged.   
  
Filling a bucket with freezing cold water, Joe firmly followed the theory of trying the oldest trick in the book in the hope that if it had been around that long it might just work. Throwing the cold water over Methos, the trio stood back to wait for the results.  
  
They weren't long in coming.  
  
Methos screamed loudly, but then opened his eyes.  
  
"Wha?! Amanda, Joe, Connor? What's going on? Why are you all staring at me like that?"  
  
"What's the last thing you remember?"  
  
"I was on my way back here, just turning the corner, and then...Oh Gods! He was here again, wasn't he? He was in my mind again. I can remember bits of it. I was fighting him, loosing badly, then, suddenly, we were knee deep in water. It appeared out of nowhere. I was dragged down, I felt like I was drowned but he was nowhere to be seen. Next thing I know I'm back here..."  
  
"It was all in your mind. You've been unconscious and delirious for about three hours," Connor said quietly.  
  
"Like last time?" Methos asked, turning to Amanda. She nodded.  
  
"How do you feel?" she asked.  
  
"Um, exhausted actually. Hey, why am I soaking wet?"  
  
"You...My God, you never cease to amaze me. Thank God you're alright", Joe said, finally gaining his voice.  
  
"Joe, you're practically shaking", Amanda noticed, turning to him.  
  
"I...I think I need to sit down..."  
  
"I think he's in shock," Connor suggested.  
  
"The water...He felt he was downing. That was my water!"  
  
"Um, Amanda, what is he babbling about? Is he ok?" Methos asked, softly, standing up slowly, still weak.  
  
"You wanted to know why you're all wet. Well, that was us, we drenched you with freezing water, to shock you out of whatever hold that thing had over you. It seems it worked."  
  
"Who would have thought it? Freezing water!" Methos murmured, very surprised.   
  
"The power you must have over your mind, after 5000 years!" Joe wondered.  
  
"Well..." agreed Methos, then glancing at Connor. Since his attempt to ensure   
Methos was alright earlier the younger Immortal hadn't uttered a word.   
  
"He knows, he overheard me. I'm sorry...", Amanda whispered. Methos just nodded,   
actually relieved that Connor finally knew.  
  
He thought about what Joe had said. His mind-control was not something he liked   
to think about too much. It reminded him how much he used it, how much he hid   
and controlled himself, even from these friends, the people who very well may   
have just saved his life. Maybe it was time to stop running and hiding quite so   
much.  
  
Joe was breathing a bit more steadily now.  
  
"I'm getting way too old for these kinds of scares and surprises", he remarked.  
  
"Never, besides you want to get to the bottom of this just as much as we do,"   
Amanda replied,   
smiling at him.  
  
"Talking of which," she continued, "you kept saying 'him'. Does this mean you   
know who's behind this?"   
  
Methos sighed. Unfortunately, he did. He nodded slowly at Amanda, not meeting   
her eye.  
  
"Not a who, definitely a what. A demon. The whole thing was pretty vague, but   
enough to bring back some memories. This is the manifestation of total evil. He   
wants to control everyone and everything. He was banished, many thousands of   
years ago, and can now enter our world every 1000 years, for a short while.   
However, if he gets control in that short time, his banishment will end and his   
power grows and grows. Every 1000 years there is a champion destined to destroy   
him. Sometimes, he is beaten, but some control remains if someone looses to him   
first." Methos' voice had risen considerably during this speech.  
  
"Methos, calm down. It will be alright," Amanda said soothingly.  
  
"No, 'Manda. It won't, that's what I'm telling you. This is the end of the   
world, the end of every world, for all time!! It was in my mind, I fought him   
with all my mental powers, and he practically had me! If it hadn't been for you.   
Then he would have had my power, my quickening! No-one stands a chance against   
him, he's getting stronger and stronger!" Methos practically screamed.  
  
"I...I had to ask, didn't I. Why didn't I stay in New York?" Connor muttered to   
himself. Now he was shaking, and Amanda and Joe had visually paled. No one said   
anything, no one moved, trying to digest this incredible, unbelievable news. A   
tumbleweed could have blown across the floor of Joe's bar and no one would have   
been the slightest bit surprised. Or even noticed.  
Understandably, it was Amanda who recovered first.  
  
"Ok, so at least we know what we're up against. We thought a demon and it is.   
So, why can't we just find this champion and get them to send it away for   
another 1000 years, or find someone up to the task..."  
  
"No, Amanda, you don't understand! You can't understand! There...there's   
more..."  
  
"More! What, he has a sidekick..?"  
  
"Amanda! This is serious! Everything else in your 1000 years pales in comparison   
to this. This is Armageddon, more than Armageddon! I don't think there is any   
way to stop him this time. It's too late, he's too strong!! Have you wondered   
why he's trying to get us?! Us, no one else? It's Duncan!! Duncan is destined to   
be the champion, the Chosen One, that is why he is so important. This is no   
longer just about Duncan and his guilt, no longer just about me and my 1001   
mistakes. This is about the possible fate of the world and I've probably just   
sent us all to Hell. If Duncan can't believe in himself the battle is already   
over and may the Gods may mercy on all of us. Duncan like he is now can't stop   
him, and nor can anyone else!! Ahriman has already won!"   
  
"Ahri - who?"  
  
"The demon! 3000 years ago, I wasn't the cynical, cold-hearted loner you see   
before you. In fact, believe it or not I was not a million miles away from being   
what Duncan is. I was no boy scout, but I was a scholar and a pacifist, I had a   
wife and friends and contributed in some small way to the world, fighting in the   
Game only when necessary. Of course, there were lots less Immortals around then   
as well. But I was a 2000 year-old Immortal as well. I took it upon myself to   
fight this demon, I was good, he was evil. I was strong and Immortal, he was,   
well, it was anybody's guess. Anyway, I may have been good and strong but I   
wasn't good and strong enough. I lost. I changed, developed a blood lust, joined   
the Horsemen and started a spiral of guilt and sin which destroyed my life and   
soon everyone I touched, which only made things worse for me. I couldn't   
remember anything of Ahriman and my life before the Horsemen, just endless   
shadows. It was the greatest revenge, to destroy me whilst making me serve him.   
When I finally broke free, I gradually became what I am today, still only half   
the man I once was..."   
  
"Woa, slow down! Horsemen?! How much more of this story is there, Methos?"  
  
Methos draw a deep breath, tired of hiding. Looking at Amanda, he told her the   
truth. They had both forgotten about the other two men in the bar with them.  
  
"You've heard of the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse, right? Death, War, Famine   
and Pestilence? Well, bet you didn't know they were real? Bet you didn't know   
you were on first name terms with Death?!"  
  
" 'Death?' You were death? How?! You would never...?" Amanda, not surprisingly,   
couldn't believe what she was hearing. It seemed to be the last straw.   
  
"Oh, but I did! He made me! Yep. Death on Horseback, that's me! Ahriman made me   
death on horseback! I killed more people than you've probably known in your   
whole life, and I enjoyed it! I was that demon's puppet for over a thousand   
years and I never even knew it!"   
  
Methos laughed at this, as the sudden knowledge that it was Ahriman who had   
killed of those people, sunk in, and he remembered the fight. He found it just   
so funny, so ironic that his downfall, his own lifestyle for the past 3000 years   
had been determined because he was trying to do the right thing! Now he knew   
that what he'd told MacLeod was true - sometimes the right thing wasn't the   
sensible thing!   
  
Hysterics overtook him as the hurt and anguish, the pain and fear, of the past,   
present and future came to a point in a single moment with that single, simple   
thought and threatened to overwhelm him. 


	14. A Plan?

Chapter Fourteen: A Plan?  
  
It was ten minutes later when he had finally calmed down enough to finish the story. Amanda, Joe and Connor were still trapped there like a rabbit in headlights, unsure whether to leave now and escape this madness with some ignorance or to stay and see it through, enthralled and disgusted at the same time.   
  
"Afterwards. I hated myself, still do hate myself. I..I thought it would be a relief to know that it wasn't really me, wasn't my fault. But it isn't. It's just making me grieve more. Grief for the world as it was then, the terror and pain, for the people I killed for him, for my lost self, and now grief for Duncan MacLeod. If Ahriman destroys him, he may be lost forever. Ahriman may have gotten stronger and probably wants revenge on me for escaping him. Already he has several of the Watchers under his control! He knows Duncan's my friend and that will only make it worse for Duncan, and for me. Oh, Amanda, I don't   
think I could survive seeing Duncan under Ahriman's control! It would completely destroy him, and it would destroy me as well to see it happening! Oh Gods, we have to stop this. I don't know how but we have to stop this!"  
With this last prophetic and horrifying speech, Methos, looking every inch a 5000 year-old, sank back into the chair, trembling.  
  
Again, no one moved, no one uttered a word, all hoping that maybe if they didn't respond to Methos the whole thing would go away, or he would say it was all a big joke. As if wanting to break the terrible stillness, Joe's cane cluttered to the floor with a crash.  
  
"My God", Joe whispered.  
  
"This is just incredible", muttered Connor, while Amanda just went to hold Methos as he tried to stop shaking.  
  
"No wonder you repressed your memories. I...God, what can I say?"  
  
"Don't say anything Joe, I know. Just, just say you'll help".  
  
"Help? Of course, if I can. You do have a plan then?"  
  
"No", Methos laughed, but it was forced, "but I'm sure one will come to me".  
  
"What can we do? I mean, in all seriousness, what on Earth can we do against this thing?" asked Connor.  
  
"You believe me?" Methos asked him, a little surprised at the youngest   
Immortal's sudden action.  
  
"Well, either you're a great story-teller, completely insane, or it's the truth. You may not be who I thought you were, but you are my friend, and I believe you".  
  
"Thanks, Connor, at least one MacLeod still trusts me".  
  
"Old Man, no-one trusts you", grinned Joe, breaking the tension slightly, "but we are your friends and we can't let you try and deal with this on your own".  
  
"So, now we know what we're dealing with, we know how it's defeated, all we need now is...", remarked Amanda.  
  
"Duncan!" Connor declared.  
  
"It's no use", Methos said.  
  
"Of course it is. I'll go see him. It's why Joe called me here anyway", replied Connor, who seemed to be returning to normal now he had something positive to do.  
  
"Maybe I should go with you...?" Methos suggested. Joe and Amanda just shook their heads.  
  
"He'll be fine. Let Connor go and try to talk to him. You know he refuses to talk to any of us", reminded Amanda.  
  
  
As plans were made, Joe returned to what he did second-best, and poured some drinks. This time, even Methos needed something stronger than beer!  



	15. A Little Persuasion, Some Brooding, and ...

Chapter Fifteen: A Little Persuasion, Some Brooding, and a Lot of Soul-Searching  
  
In a small cabin on a quiet, secluded island, miles away from where his fate was being linked to the rest of the worlds', Duncan MacLeod was attempting to figure out what was going on in his life. The isolation and peace did help but he was still very confused. He had finally digested the fact that the boy who, in any other universe, would be his son, was dead by the hand of one of his closest friends; a friend who, as much as he couldn't face him at the moment, he now knew that his life wouldn't be the same without him as part of it. He couldn't   
help but blame him somewhat for Richie's death, though, still. He didn't understand what had happened. All he knew was that he couldn't save him, and that, somehow Methos was the one weilding the sword, even if he had no choice. He felt betrayed and confused. Not to mention the fact that that same friend now seemed to be feeling more than friendly towards him. He kept having to remember that it was Methos who'd said those things to him, Methos who'd kissed him. Methos who forever manipulated him, but who had saved his lifemore times than he liked to remember. Methos, who was a man, but also his friend. It was his eyes,   
he decided. If everything else was disguised, Methos' eyes sometimes showed the way alright right into his 5000 year-old soul. They'd seemed so sad, and so old and weary, but then so hopeful. He also knew what Methos had lived long enough to, well, experiment.   
  
What Duncan couldn't accept - still - was his own reaction to Methos. He'd responded to Methos' kiss, he'd enjoyed it, when he should have been grieving Richie, not enjoying himself! Not to mention the fact that Duncan MacLeod, as everyone knew, was resoundingly a lady's man!  
  
He knew he was over-reacting. It was one kiss. But the part of Duncan that loved to brood just wouldn't let it go. Maybe he should give it all time and when he next saw Methos, well, he would just wait and see what happened.  
  
Not really a satisfactory solution though.  
  
So, Duncan thought, on to number two, or was it three?  
  
This so-called demon? Duncan had been brought up with enough tales and legends of mysterious creatures to make him believe in demons. But, was what had happened really because of a demon, or was it just himself, his dark side coming to the fore, as it had when he took the dark quickening?  
  
He had enjoyed the fight with Methos. It had felt as if the blood-lust and desire to kill his friend had come from inside him, but he couldn't ignore the fact that he'd definitely felt a kind of presence, convincing him of how powerful Methos' quickening would be. A great temptation and he just couldn't resist any longer.  
  
One of Duncan's greatest fears that the dark side of the warrior inside him would take over, as it did with the dark quickening, permanently this time, with nothing to stop it, because it was part of him. And then he would kill all his friends.  
  
Except, fate had already taken care of one of them, hadn't it, he thought bitterly. More than one, if he was honest. He knew it was part of life, and part of immortality. He always found it difficult, but never quite so hard to accept as now. Maybe it was because with Tessa and Richie he'd felt he had a family, the first real one since he was a boy. Maybe it was loosing them both in such a short period of time. Maybe it was just the Gathering that was getting to him.   
  
What he'd told Amanda was true. He was tired. Tired of the game, of the losses, of being the great Duncan MacLeod of the Clan MacLeod. It used to be the one thing that he was sure of, the one thing that defined him, that he believed in. But, what was the point if it didn't mean he still couldn't save those he cared about? It had just put people in danger. He hadn't been able to save Tessa, Sean, Darius, Richie...  
  
Maybe Connor was right, he should change names, move around a bit more.   
  
He was just living in the past, and that was no use to anyone. He just felt so confused, and somewhat betrayed. He sometimes felt that, despite living so long, his life had changed so much, at least over the last couple of years, that he found it difficult to keep a sense of who and what he really was. That was why he'd always kept the same name. He knew that some Immortals who adopted 'new identities' found that they couldn't separate between the fiction and their real selves. But when that name and identity didn't seem to mean anything much to him   
anymore, what was the point?  
  
  
There came the buzz just then, closely followed by a knock on the cabin door, interrupting the introspective-ness.  
  
"If that's you Adam, please just go away", he groaned, not wanting any company, especially not Methos. He just had to give that one a little more time and space.   
  
But the voice that replied was distinctly Scottish, not British.  
  
"Duncan, it's me, let me in".  
  
"Connor?! What are you doing here?" Duncan asked in surprise, opening the door.   
  
"Can't I come visit my kinsman if I want to?"  
  
"How did you know I was here?"  
  
"Ah, I have my sources".  
  
"Sources that begin in J and end in watching, I suppose. Joe has a Watcher on me?"  
  
"Of course he does. He's worried about you. He thinks a lot of you. They all do".  
  
" 'They'?"  
  
"Yeah, your friends. You know, the ones you're running away from because you're scared of what's happening?"  
  
'Scared'? He wasn't scared. Was he?!  
  
"Uh-huh. So, what is going on? Why are all these so-called friends worried about me? Why send you and not come themselves?"  
  
"Maybe for the simple reason that, last time they checked, you weren't talking to any of them!"   
  
"I just needed some time and space".  
  
"That's rubbish! You just wanted to escape. 5000 year-old Immortals, demons, Richie's death. It must be hard, I know, but you can't just shut yourself away from everyone. They need you."  
  
"No, they don't. They just end up getting hurt."  
  
"You know that's not true, Duncan. Mortals die, Immortals loose the game. It happens. It's tough, but it's not your fault."  
  
"I just can't do it anymore Connor. It's too difficult."  
  
"Duncan, they count on you".  
  
"Exactly. Why me? Why am I so special?"  
  
"I don't know, but you are. Methos can tell you more than I can".  
  
" 'Methos'? Why him?"  
  
"There's more going on than you know, Duncan. You need to accept who and what you are. It's part of you."  
  
"I can't! You were right. I should just change my name, move away..."  
  
"Maybe I was. After all, who cares what someone calls you, but don't forget what you are. I've seen people loose faith in themselves and that isn't you! You can't afford to!"  
  
"Why!"  
  
"Just come back with me, please. See that you've got friends. Talk to Amanda, to Joe. Talk to Methos."  
  
"Is it this demon thing?"  
  
"Yes".  
  
"How do I know I won't just end up trying to kill my friends again?!"  
  
"Because you have to trust yourself, and trust them!"  
  
"It's not enough!"  
  
"It's important, you have to come back with me!"  
  
"No, let them get someone else to charge to the rescue for a change!"  
  
"Fine, don't say I didn't try. Maybe you have lost something, Duncan, because the man I know wouldn't let his clan down, whomever it was comprised of, and wouldn't be scared of a challenge, however desperate. I'll let your friends know that whilst they're trying to figure out how to save the world, you're sitting here feeling sorry for yourself! You not the only ones with problems Duncan and you can't just shut everyone off. Not me, and not your friends here in Seacouver!"  
  
With that, Connor marched out the door, slamming it behind him.  
  
  
He made his way back to his boat, swearing to himself. He should have tried harder but right now he felt like hitting Duncan. He was still a bit shook up after the previous days' events and knew he'd taken it all out on Duncan. The situation was pretty hopeless, but they had to try, and if Duncan wouldn't even come back to the city to listen to them...  
  
Resigned to whatever fate had in store for them, Connor left the Island and Duncan, weary and angry. He didn't notice a short, dark-haired man with an unusual tattoo on his wrist follow him back to the mainland.  
  
  
'Damn!' Duncan thought. He hadn't meant to alienate Connor as well. What was happening to him lately? Ever since Richie... God, there he went again! Why couldn't they just all leave him alone, anyway?! Why did he always have to be the strong one, the leader, the chief?! 'Because that's who you are' a little voice inside him replied. But it was true, wasn't it? Every time he tried to protect his 'clan' someone got hurt. Tessa died, Joe got shot and had to go on trial, Methos nearly got killed and lost some of his amynosity, Richie died -   
Hell, if it hadn't been for him Richie wouldn't have died so young in the first place. What a thing to do to a 19 year-old kid!   
  
He just felt so lost. Unfortunately he'd just sent the last person who could help him find himself again away. 'Damn!'   
  
  
Connor meanwhile was annoyed that he hadn't tried harder with his stubborn clansman. What kind of a mentor was he if he gave up at the first sign of difficulty? He resolved to try again in a couple of days when they had both calmed down. Maybe he'd also have more to report from Methos, Joe, and Amanda by then as well. He let the boat just drift along and felt the gentle waters calm him. He'd always liked sailing. Smiling to himself, Connor felt the stress of the last couple of days leave him a little and he settled back, almost half-asleep. So much so that he completely missed the dark shadow behind him until it hit him on the back of the head with the butt of a gun...  



	16. Return of the Prodigal Son?

Chapter Sixteen: Return of the Prodigal Son?  
  
"Where is he? He should be back by now. They both should be!" demanded Methos. In the past seven hours since Connor had left he'd finally managed to convince himself that Connor would have gotten through to Mac and that both Highlanders would burst through the door of the bar, ready and willing to fight Ahriman, then things would go back to normal and everything would be great.  
  
'Yeah, right, Old Man, and next you'll see flying pigs and learn that the Hunters were really framed in their attempts to kill all Immortals!' his age-old cynical side told him. But still the voice of hope remained and grew stronger and stronger.  
  
He finished his sixth double scotch - neat - and gestured to Joe to pour him another.  
  
"Don't you think you've had enough, Old Man?" Joe asked gently. After the bombshell yesterday, they had all decided that the only thing to do for the evening was to get completely and utterly drunk. Of course, Methos out-drank them all, and they never quite forgot why they were there, but for a few hours a resemblance of normality returned. Methos and Connor caught up on old times and Connor seemed to easily accept the fact that the man who he had thought of as dead had really been alive longer than anyone else. Joe enjoyed the snippets of   
yet another life lived by his *very old* friend! They talked of old times, and distinctly tried (not altogether successfully) to avoid the topics of Duncan, Richie, or evil demons.  
  
Connor left early the next morning and the remaining three friends were left to wait. Methos had soon taken to drinking again.  
  
"Joe, there is no such thing as too much alcohol! I'm fine. It's not like I can die from it!"   
  
But his words were slurred, and Joe began to worry. Methos was really suffering. He didn't show it much, being used to hiding, but Joe could tell that this thing really had his friend scared to death - if that was even possible. Hmm, he'd have to ask Methos...  
  
God knew Joe was scared too. Demons, total evil, the end of the world! How could anyone not be scared silly?! But he knew that they had to stick together, and he also knew that if anyone could get them out of this, it was the people currently in his bar and on an island not a million miles away from them.  
  
"Well I'm running low on stock and seeing as you don't pay for your drinks, I'm gonna have to stop pouring", Joe remarked casually.  
  
"Fine, man won't even let his friend have a drink when his whole world is about to collapse..." Methos muttered, half to himself.  
  
Joe felt for his friend, but if Methos couldn't keep a clear head...  
  
"Methos, when this is all over, I promise you the whole bar's stock for free, but please keep a clear head for now. We need you," he told his friend, not unkindly.  
  
Methos smiled, knowing Joe was right, but still wishing he could take escape into alcohol-induced oblivion. It would only be temporary, though, he told himself and getting stinking drunk had never done him any favours when it came to trying to keep his head.   
  
"Gods, I wish they'd hurry up", he remarked for the hundredth time. The next second he looked up in startle-ment as it seemed his wishes may have came true. His eyes met Amanda's, on the alert if need-be, as they both turned towards the bar entrance, the source of the 'buzz' just outside. Joe, whose long career as a Watcher had honed his senses to recognise an Immortal almost as well as a fellow immortal, recognised the signs and just prayed it was Connor and Duncan.  
  
When the door opened slowly and the outline of Connor MacLeod could be seen, the collective relief and release of tension was almost audible. The older Highlander walked wearily into the room and it took a moment for the others to realise that he was alone.   
  
"Where's Duncan? Is he out at the car?" Amanda asked, not wanting to think that Duncan hadn't come back with Connor.  
  
"He's in the cabin", Connor shrugged, "He refused to come."  
  
"What?!" Methos yelled.  
  
"How could you just leave him there? How hard did you try?!" Methos exploded, grabbing Connor by his coat and yelling into his face. Connor just stared at him.  
  
"Methos, let him go!" Joe shouted.  
  
"I'm sure he tried his best, didn't you Connor?" Joe continued.  
  
Connor nodded. Methos reluctantly let him go.   
  
"'Course I did, he wouldn't listen. Maybe someone else should try..." Connor replied, sitting down.  
  
"Sure, you tried your best. I was just so sure you could get through to him", Methos apologised.  
  
"Yeah, well, don't lose it, Old Man", Connor remarked, not unkindly.  
  
Methos gave Connor a strange look and nodded.  
  
"Say Joe, any chance of a drink? I'm pretty exhausted after the long journey back".  
  
"Sure", Joe replied pouring Connor a Scotch.  
  
Amanda, quiet so far, now came over to the others sitting at the bar.   
  
"What did he say, Connor?" she asked quietly.  
  
"Ah, Amanda, lovely Amanda. He thinks he's a danger to you all. He's lost sense of who he is and what he stands for".  
  
"Did you tell him about Ahriman?"  
  
"A little. He just said he was better off where he was. Like I said, he didn't listen to me. So, did you guys find out anything else we could use?" Connor asked, swiftly changing the subject.  
  
Methos, slightly surprised by the lack of concern in Connor's voice, just shook his head. "We really need Duncan. He's the Champion. Unless someone else fights him, Ahriman will just hang around, getting stronger and stronger, gradually taking over. As the time comes to exactly 1000 years since his last fight, he'll get stronger and stronger and will be able to control more people with more precision. If someone else fights, and looses, his power will immediately increase 1000-fold..."  
  
With all their attention focused on Methos, no-one noticed Connor's eyes turn red for a second at the mention of power, before returning the their usual brown.  
"When is the 1000 years up?" Amanda asked.  
  
"What's today, Monday, 5pm? In about three months time", Methos replied, bluntly.  
  
"Three months? Damn, why do these things always have to be so close? It could take a while to get Duncan ready", Amanda commented.  
  
"Don't worry your pretty head, Amanda. Three months is a long time", replied Connor.  
  
This time it was Amanda's turn to give Connor a strange look. Was it their imagination, or was Connor acting a bit different since he'd come back?  
  
"Connor, are you alright? You know three months will go quickly and who knows what Ahriman will attempt in that time. The sooner we can get rid of him, before he gets even stronger, the better. We still need to get Duncan to even talk to us, let alone help us. Don't you agree?"  
  
"Of course. I guess it's just the stress talking", Connor agreed, just a little too quickly.  
  
"So, what do you plan to do next?" he continued casually, taking a large drink if his second scotch.  
  
"I don't really know", Methos had to admit.  
  
"Maybe we should wait a couple more days and go and talk to Duncan again", Joe suggested.  
  
"You think he'll want to listen any more? He was pretty angry. I don't know if we could persuade him yet", Connor remarked.  
  
"We haven't got much choice, there's not much time left, remember?!" snapped Methos.  
  
"Fine, but don't say I didn't warn you", Connor replied.  
  
Methos just laughed humourlessly and got up.  
  
"I'm just going to get some air. Amanda, why don't you join me?"   
  
"Um, sure."  
  
"You OK, Methos?"  
  
"Sure, Joe, it's just, you know, a bit stuffy in here. Connor, why don't you have another drink then when we get back we'll quiz you some more about Duncan".  
  
Methos left the bar without waiting for Connor's reply, leaving Amanda to rush to catch up with him.  
  
"What's up with him?" Connor asked.  
  
"Oh, he's just worried. He was so sure you would bring Duncan back, I guess he's just disappointed", Joe replied, but he knew that Methos never did anything without a good reason. It was obvious that he wanted to talk to Amanda alone. The question was, 'why?'  
  
"They're good friends, aren't they? Methos cares for Duncan a lot, doesn't he?" Connor continued.  
  
"What? Oh, sure, they're close. Well, they were. Now, who knows. They've been friends for about three years, and like we said, Mac recognised him immediately. I think Methos cares for him more than he'd like to admit, sometimes. He's been through a lot for Mac. I just hope he doesn't end up loosing him through all this".  
  
"You don't think Duncan appreciates his friendship?"  
  
"He does, I just think that Mac didn't know how deeply Methos cared, until the other month. I think it kinda took him by surprise, and Methos didn't actually pick his moment carefully, if you know what I mean."  
  
Amanda had told Jow what had happened between Methos and Duncan - or, rather, what else had happened. Joe had been a bit shocked at first, but then had to admit that it actually had a lot of sense, in a slightly warped kind of way. No wonder that Methos hadn't disappeared to Bora Bora at the first moment of all this.  
  
"You mean Methos...?"  
  
"He showed Mac how he felt, but Mac couldn't take it. He was, still is, messed up over Richie's death".  
  
"Yeah, that must have been hard".  
  
"Well, of course. You know how Richie was the son Mac never had. And, even though he wasn't there, even though he couldn't have known, Mac still blames himself for not saving him. But, hey, that's Mac all over".  
  
Connor just nodded thoughtfully, and Joe's thoughts turned back to the two older Immortals.  



	17. A Bonding Session

Chapter Seventeen: A Bonding Session  
  
Methos had finally slowed down enough for Amanda to catch up, a couple of blocks away from the bar.  
  
"Methos, what the hell is going on? Where are you going?"  
  
"No where, 'Manda. Like I said I needed some air. I couldn't take it in there any longer".  
  
"Why, because Connor returned alone? Come on, I'm sure he tried his best. You know how stubborn Duncan is. It's not Connor's fault".  
  
"I'm sure Connor did try his best. He may still be trying".  
  
"What? What do you mean?"  
  
"I mean, 'Manda, that that, in the bar, is not Connor MacLeod."  
  
"Of course it is. Who else would it be?"  
  
"Oh, wake up, Amanda! Doesn't he seem to be acting just the slightest bit strange, different? Asking a bit too many questions? A little bit too unconcerned with his failure and that fact that the clock is ticking on this little adventure of ours?!"  
  
"You mean...?"  
  
"Yes, it has to be!"  
  
"How can you be so sure?"   
  
"Trust me on this one. I didn't survive 5000 years without learning how to trust my instincts".  
  
"But if that's Ahriman in the bar, how come his eyes aren't red? How come he hasn't attacked us yet?!"  
  
"He's gotten stronger, and either that's actually Arhiman in there, with the power to disguise himself, or he's taken over Connor, like he did Duncan, and has left a bit of control with Connor so that we wouldn't realise what was going on. As for why he hasn't attacked us, he's playing with us, biding his time and getting information."   
  
"So, what finally gave it away?"  
  
"The Scotch".  
  
"The Scotch?!"  
  
"Yep. Connor always saviours his scotch. This 'Connor' swallowed it quickly, like bad medicine".  
  
"And that confined your suspicions?!"  
  
"Well, without actually coming out and asking him, yeah".  
  
"God, you know Connor so well? I thought some of his behaviour was a little strange, but I put it down to the stress and the worry."  
  
"Yeah I know Connor well, I've always been a student of human nature, it's helped me to survive on many occasions. And, since when did he call you lovely and pretty?"  
  
"Well..."  
  
"I thought Connor disliked you almost as much as I used to".  
  
"Yeah, he thought I corrupted his little Duncan! Although, he was civil last night".  
  
"You, corrupting, never?! I'm sure it was Duncan who really planned all those robberies".  
  
"Funny, Methos, very funny".  
  
"Why thank-you, Milady. I aim to please. You can book me for weddings,   
birthdays, funerals", Methos replied with a grin. It was good to get a bit of comic relief.   
  
Amanda laughed, but knew he was right.  
  
"You know, oh old-and-wise-one, if things were different, you and I could so easily..."  
  
"Perhaps", Methos, replied thoughtfully, "But you know how I feel about Duncan".  
  
"Yeah, I also know, that somehow, you two were meant to be together. So, are you gonna talk to him about it?"  
  
"Hmm, maybe, when we're all safe, and when I can sure he won't cut my head off just to shut me up" he laughed, "I think I'll just wait a couple of centuries".  
  
Amanda just groaned.   
  
"You really do have a one-track mind, don't you?" Amanda commented, not   
unkindly.  
  
"Hey, I'm a creature of habit, and I've had a long time to perfect them", Methos replied, almost apologetically.  
  
"I also know Arhiman well. Dreams are wonderful things sometimes", he continued.  
  
"Dreams, or nightmares?"  
  
Methos' look just confirmed her guess.  
  
"I think Arhiman's underestimated you this time", Amanda said, smiling, as she took Methos arm.  
  
"Come on, Old Man, let's go back. We've left Joe there with him".  
  
Methos nodded wearily and let Amanda lead him back to the bar, his mind racing with how they could get away from Arhiman and save Connor. He felt sure that Ahriman was just playing with them this time. He was stronger, but still not completely at full strength. He couldn't beat them all, yet, now they knew what they were fighting. Besides he wanted to make them, to make him, suffer. And, he wanted Duncan. He couldn't kill Duncan on holy ground, anyway, so maybe Mac was save enough there. For now. That didn't disguise the fact that Methos wanted him, no, needed him, back home save and well.  
  
  
"Hey guys, feeling better?" asked Joe as Amanda and Methos returned to the bar, looking very friendly.   
  
"Yep, we, er, just needed some quality time, ya know", Methos replied with a grin, raising his eyebrows at Joe. Amanda giggled. Joe still shook his head, confused. Methos and Amanda? Well, it wasn't outside the realm of possibility. He'd just thought that Methos was cut up over Mac. Maybe Methos had given Duncan up as a lost cause and was happy to be just friends with the Highlander. If he ever returned.  
  
"Oh," commented 'Connor', "you two?"  
  
"Well, you know...", giggled Amanda.  
  
"Right", replied 'Connor', looking nearly as baffled as Joe, but not nearly as worried.  
  
  
What neither of them knew was that Methos was scheming and Amanda, besides being terrified of being back in the bar, was trying to think of a way to distract 'Connor' so that they could get Joe away from him. They'd decided on a tentative cover of wanting to be alone together for the reason why they were outside together alone for so long. They didn't want 'Connor' to realise that they knew what was going on.  



	18. A Resolution?

Chapter Eighteen: A Resolution?  
  
Meanwhile, Connor woke up to find himself back on the island. His boat was gone and he had a massive bump on his head. It was slowly fading, but it still hurt like hell. In fact, it felt like someone had reached into his head, removed his brain, stamped on it for a while, then replaced it. Also, he couldn't remember what had happened. The last thing he remembered was leaving Duncan's cabin and starting to make his way back up river. Whatever had hit him - literally - must have done it then, taking him surprise, and then dumping him back here. But why?   
He didn't remember sensing any Immortals, he still had his sword, and his wallet. Maybe someone just wanted to get him out the way? Maybe to get to Duncan?!  
  
  
Against all his body's instincts, Connor dragged himself to his feet and made his way over to the cabin. After knocking on the door, he finally managed to collapse again at Duncan's feet the second the younger man opened the door.  
  
  
"Connor? Connor, can you hear me?" Duncan's voice was the first thing that Connor heard when he came to again.  
  
Slowly sitting up, he noticed that he was in Duncan's cabin. Oh, yeah, he'd just got here before loosing it again, hadn't he?  
  
"Yeah, Duncan, I'm alright".  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"Wish I knew. I left here, started down the river, and the next thing I know I'm waking up back here with one of the biggest headaches I've ever had short of actually being shot in the head! I just thought of getting over here, then I guess I lost consciousness again. Pleased you're still here, though."  
  
"Me? 'Course I'm still here. I told you I wasn't leaving, didn't I. I didn't mean to be so harsh, Connor, but I meant what I said."   
  
"Well, yeah, I think you made that clear. Still I wasn't actually thinking of you leaving voluntarily..."  
  
"You think whoever was after you is also after me? But why? What's going on?"  
  
"I don't think they're after me at all. They weren't immortal, didn't even try to kill me, just dumped me. Still got all my limps, my wallet, even my coat! It had to be to get me out the way. I thought it was to get to you."  
  
"But I haven't seen or heard anything strange all day", Duncan replied,   
intrigued despite himself.  
  
"I don't understand it. I was so sure, after what Methos and Joe were saying..."  
  
"What were they saying?"  
  
"About you being some kind of 'chosen one' against this demon".  
  
"There really is a demon?!"  
  
"Believe it or not, but yes!"  
  
"I'm not totally against the possibility of them, and there was something very weird going on, but, I mean, really, a demon! You believe this?!"  
  
"As someone once said 'there are more things in Heaven and Earth than are dreamt of in your philosophy' ".  
  
"Shakespeare did have quite a turn of phrase, didn't he?"  
  
"That he did. Helped that he knew about some of those 'more things' personally", Connor laughed.  
  
"He never..."  
  
"Oh, yes. I once died right in front of him. Certainly piped his imagination, though, didn't it?!"  
  
"Yes, I suppose it did."  
  
"Anyway, I believe Methos when he says he knows what's going on".  
  
"So, you found out about Methos, then".  
  
"Oh, yes, I had quite an interesting evening with your friends. But, swear to me, you won't keep any more of these secrets from me, cousin. First the Watchers, then I find out my not-so-old friend is actually Methos, and that you're on first name terms with him. Not to mention demons, horsemen and end-of-the-world scenarios..."  
  
"Wait a minute, you knew Methos."  
  
"I knew a tall, lanky Immortal named Peter Wingman. For 20 years till I found he'd been killed. Yesterday afternoon I found out not only is he still alive he's actually a wee bit older than he led me to believe. Like 4900 years older."  
  
"Yeah, keeping secrets is what the Old Man does best. He never mentioned that he'd even met you before."  
  
"Old Man, well that's original."   
  
"I know. But what did he say? And are you sure it's the truth? I mean, he may be saying things just to make me come back. He is one of the most devious men I have ever known..."  
  
"If you don't trust him, Duncan, then at least trust me. God, you should have seen him. If it was any kind of act, he has to be the greatest actor ever".  
  
"I wonder sometimes. He made me so mad, pretending to be something he wasn't, manipulating me, hiding behind masks. I wish I knew the real him. I can't help thinking that he's playing with us all."  
  
"Well, he always seemed secretive but not devious and manipulative to me".  
  
"Exactly, you only knew the character of Peter Wingman. You were friends with him for 20 years and he never told you, never even tried?"  
  
"No, I suppose not. But you can understand the position he's in..."  
  
"Can I? Should I? He says he's my friend, he says he cares for me, but he never opens up to me..."  
  
"Not everyone is so open as you, Duncan, or so judgmental".  
  
"What do you mean? You think he's afraid to tell me?!"  
  
"Not to tell you, but maybe of how you'll react to what you'll hear?"  
  
"Why, if it's the truth?"  
  
"Did you believe him when he told you he tried to stop Richie? Did you believe that he didn't mean to take Richie's head, and that he's only ever tried to stop you from loosing yours? Did you believe that he cares for you?"  
  
"You know about all that, too?"  
  
"Told you it was an interesting night".  
  
"I don't know. He makes me so confused!"  
  
"Maybe you should stop thinking, and start just doing. Stop worrying about how you were supposed to live, and start concentrating on how you want to live now. Before you loose your head and you no longer have a choice".   
  
"When did you get so wise, Connor?" Duncan laughed.  
  
"Probably about the time I gained my first, hopeless case of a student", he replied, with a grin.  
  
" 'Hopeless'! Ha! I could beat you any day!"  
  
"Only 'cos of my teaching!"  
  
"Yeah, yeah..."  
  
"So, you'll come back", Connor asked, serious again, glad he had managed to get through to his kinsman at last.  
  
"I suppose so. I still don't know what they expect me to do. I'm still not sure I can just go back to my life, like nothing happened".  
  
"Life happened. It happens to the best of us. Nothing else happened, Duncan", 'at least not yet' Connor added to himself.  
  
"You'll talk to Methos and the others?"  
  
"I'll...I'll try".  
  
"That's all I'm asking."  
  
I only hope it's that easy, Connor thought as he set about preparing for their return. 


	19. Will the Real Connor MacLeod Please Stan...

Chapter Nineteen: Will the Real Connor MacLeod Please Stand Up?  
  
"So, did you two manage to come up with a plan?" asked Joe.  
  
"Well, to be honest, I think Connor's probably got the right idea. We wait a couple of days, then try again."  
  
"We do?" asked 'Connor', surprised.  
  
"We do?" echoed Joe, also surprised. He wished he knew what was going on inside Methos' head. First Connor was a little strange, although Joe had put that down to stress, and now Methos was acting downright weird. It was a complete turnaround in character from earlier.  
  
"So you think he's ok just to leave up at the Cabin?"  
  
"Actually, yes. It's holy ground. We'll just give him some time."  
  
"That's not what you thought earlier, Methos. What changed your mind?" asked 'Connor'.  
  
"Let's just say I had some strong persuasion..." Methos replied, leering at Amanda, who just smiled suggestively at him.  
  
"Oh, I see. Well, as long as you don't lose sight of the big picture", commented Joe, getting somewhat annoyed at Methos.  
  
"It will be alright Joe. Lighten up", replied Amanda.  
  
"If you say so. I need to go change some barrels".  
  
"Oh, OK".  
  
"Need a hand?" offered Methos.  
  
"No, I'm fine", Joe said, walking away from the bar down into the storeroom. Damn Immortals, he could strangle them sometimes, all of them! What the hell was Methos playing at? Surely things couldn't be as easy and straightforward as he'd said. No, he had to be hiding something. But what?  
  
"I think I will just go check that Joe really doesn't need any help", said Methos, getting up and going to do just that. The other two were left at the bar.  
  
"So", began 'Connor', "you and, um, Methos, then".  
  
"Yep, I guess I never noticed before how experienced he was", Amanda replied with a grin.   
  
"Um, when you saw Duncan, he was well, psychically, I mean?" she inquired.  
  
"Oh, yeah, fine, just didn't want to listen to me about coming back."  
  
"Uh-huh". 'God, I hope Methos is right', she thought, 'otherwise we're making total fools of ourselves for nothing'.  
  
  
Methos knew that Joe suspected something was going on. He was reluctant to tell the mortal anything in front of 'Connor' though. Better he was annoyed at him than risk giving anything away.  
  
"Joe, you ok down here", he asked, catching the younger man up.  
  
"Fine, Methos, just fine. What do you want? Why aren't you upstairs with your new girlfriend?"  
  
"Joe, please..."  
  
"No. How could you? What about Duncan? What's he going to think when he sees you two together?"  
  
"It's not like that Joe", Methos replied, trying to keep his voice low.  
  
"So what is it? What's going on?"  
  
"It's Connor, he's..."  
  
But before he could continue they heard 'Connor' come down into the storeroom.  
  
"I thought I'd just see if you were alright down here", 'Connor' remarked.  
  
'He knows we know', flashed though Methos' mind, as 'Connor' attempted to manoeuvre himself between Methos and Joe.  
  
"It's fine, Connor", replied Methos. "We've got it covered".  
  
"Uh-huh, well, you know", replied 'Connor', 'accidentally' knocking Methos. The older immortal fell to the floor.  
  
"Oh, sorry, Methos".   
  
'Connor' advanced on Joe.   
  
"Let me do that Joe", he offered. Only Methos could see the glint of steel half-hidden by Connor's cuff.  
  
"No", shouted Methos, throwing himself at the other two men, knocking both to the ground.  
  
"What are you doing Methos?!" yelled Joe as he tried to stand. Methos just ignored him. He was too busy trying to grab the knife from 'Connor' as he too attempted to stand.  
  
"Get off me", yelled 'Connor'.  
  
"Give me the knife".  
  
"What knife?"  
  
"The knife you were just about to stab Joe with!"  
  
"I have no idea what you talking about!"   
  
Methos suddenly saw the knife spin across the room, and lunged for it. 'Connor' swiftly followed. It was Methos who got the knife, and soon found an angry 'Connor' trying to gain control back. It quickly escalated into a full-scale fight, the two fairly evenly matched. Joe looked on in shock at what looked like two friends suddenly deciding to fight to the death. He had seen a knife but was unsure who's it was. He knew that Methos usually carried a knife as well as a sword, for protection. Both men were too busy to answer his frantic questioning.   
The fight made it was back up into the main bar, and Joe was just pleased that he wasn't open yet. There was only Amanda up there to be alarmed at the proceedings.  
  
"Joe, what's going on?" she asked.  
  
"I don't know. Methos said something about a knife that Connor had, he was trying to get it from him. Then all Hell broke loose".  
  
Amanda, who had a slightly better idea of what may have happened than Joe did, just told the mortal to keep out the way.  
  
"Give it up!" growled Methos.  
  
"Never. You're finished, Old man, and my time has come! You'll never defeat me!"  
  
"Maybe not but Duncan MacLeod will and you know it!"  
  
"Ha! Duncan MacLeod is as good as dead already. Just like his cousin", the other spit, pinning Methos to the ground.  
  
  
However, timing was on the old Immortal's side, survivor that he was, for at the moment, all were distracted by the buzz. Noticing that 'Connor' too felt it, Methos, having had 5000 years to get used to the buzz, ignored it and managed to finally get the upper hand.  
  
Pulling 'Connor' to his feet, he threw him against the wall.  
  
"That's for creating Kronos!" Methos shouted, panting.  
  
"And if you're still conscious after that, the next will be for Cassandra! The third, for Duncan. Now get up and fight me."  
  
As if of superhuman strength as well as Immortal healing, 'Connor' stood to face Methos.  
  
"It's not that easy, Methos", he muttered, lunching himself at his opponent.  
  
"Methos, Connor, stop!" shouted Joe.  
  
"Leave them Joe, let Methos do this. It's personal," suggested Amanda.  
  
"I don't understand. Why is Methos doing this? Has he totally lost it? Why take it all out on Connor?"  
  
"Because it's not Connor", came a quiet voice from behind him, the source of the buzz that all but Amanda had forgotten about.  
  
Joe and Amanda turned. In the doorway, looking tired and thin, but alive and well, was Duncan MacLeod.  
  
"Mac! Thank God. It's good to see you!" exclaimed Joe.   
  
Duncan looked at his Watcher, his friend, and saw no hatred, no grief because of him and his actions. Instead he saw warmth, and friendship, and trust, from a man who knew what he was and what he had done or hadn't done but still welcomed him with friendship.   
  
Duncan smiled and stepped towards Joe.  
  
"Joe. It's good to see you too".  
  
"Don't ever, ever, do that again, you hear!" the mortal replied. But there was relief and warmth in his eyes.  
  
"I'll try not to, Joe, I'll try".   
  
Joe grinned. Well, it was a start.  
  
He suddenly remembered something.  
  
"What did you mean by that isn't Connor?" he asked, still confused. He looked towards the centre of the bar where Methos and 'Connor' were still fighting. If you could call it fighting. Methos definitely had the upper hand and was now just drawing it out, as if to punish 'Connor'.  
  
"Because", replied another new voice, "I'm Connor MacLeod". And there next to Duncan stood a second Connor MacLeod.   
  
"Huh? Two of them?" asked Joe, faced with what looked like two Connor MacLeods.  
  
"How do we know you're real? What if he's the real one, and you're an   
impostor...such as Ahriman!" Joe finished slowly, as he suddenly realised what was going on.  
  
"Hooray, at last!" exclaimed Amanda with a grin, as she came to greet Duncan.  
  
"Come on, Joe. It's obvious who's the real one. Would Methos fight with the real Connor? Would Connor fight with him?"  
  
"No, I suppose not. But, you mean you knew?!"  
  
"We had our suspicions..."  
  
"So that's why you two were acting strangely?"  
  
"Yeah. Anyway, let me talk to Duncan already", she finished, with a grin, going to Duncan.  
  
"Amanda, I..."  
  
"Duncan, we missed you".  
  
"I'm so sorry...".  
  
"No, I'm sorry".  
  
"You're sorry? Whatever for?"  
  
"I'm sorry we didn't understand. I'm sorry I didn't try harder to help".  
  
"Oh, Amanda, it was my fault. I pushed you away. You were trying to help, and I wouldn't let you."  
  
"And now...?"  
  
"Well, let's see how it goes. Connor managed to talk a little sense into me and the peace of the island helped me think."  
  
"And what did you think about?"  
  
"I realised that I'm only human. I realised that I have friends who still want to stand by me, and I realised that Richie's death wasn't my fault..."  
  
"Or Methos'".  
  
"Or Methos'", Duncan affirmed with a small smile.  
  
"Good, I accept your apology and I'm so glad you're back with us. However, I think there's someone else who needs your apology", she replied, looking over at where Methos was now looking to be loosing.  
  
"As I told, Joe, I'll try. But, everything will be alright now".  
  
"I hope so, Duncan, I really do", Amanda replied as she leaned against him, feeling more alright than she had for the past two months. However hard he had tried she knew Duncan couldn't hide or escape from his true self - one full of honour and strength.   
  
"Sorry to break up this touching reunion, but could I borrow your gun, Duncan?" asked Connor.  
  
"Sure, but what for?"  
  
Connor just nodded towards the fight.  
  
"Oh. But should we be interfering?"  
  
"Sure", Connor shrugged, "This isn't a challenge, and if that really is Ahriman, which I think we can safely assume it is, he isn't even an Immortal. Now he's vented his anger, Methos looks like he's about to get his head smashed in."  
  
"Surely a gun can't really kill him?" asked Joe.  
  
"Probably not, but maybe it will slow him down", replied Connor taking a shot at his doppelganger.  
  
  
"Thanks Joe, but you took your time didn't you", remarked Methos wryly as his opponent fell. He dragged himself to his knees. He looked about to fall dead himself at any moment as well.  
  
"Wasn't me, Old Man. While you were doing your macho revenge bit, you missed all the excitement."  
  
"Huh?" asked Methos, looking towards the door.  
  
"Connor! And Duncan!" were the last words uttered before the world's oldest man sank to the floor and died, again. 


	20. Plans, Pizza, and Personal Admisions

Chapter Twenty: Plans, pizza, and Personal Admissions  
  
"Duncan", Methos murmured as he came to. Opening slowly, Methos eyes fixed on the person he wasn't sure he'd ever see again. Duncan gave him a small smile, and moved closer.  
  
"Hello, Methos".  
  
"Duncan, glad you could join the party, at last", he greeted, sitting up.  
  
"Hmm, well I'm here now".  
  
"I think we'll give you two some privacy", interjected Amanda, "Come on boys", she said, dragging Joe and Connor to their feet. Connor just caught Duncan's hopeless look in his direction. He smiled reassuringly.  
  
"We'll just be outside", said the older Scot.  
  
As they left Duncan turned back to Methos, unsure what to say. Whilst Methos was recovering, the others had brought Duncan up to date - fake Connors, Horsemen, Champions, the lot. He'd found it an amazing story, and now had an overwhelming feeling of respect and awe-ness towards Methos, as well as feeling incredibly sorry for him. How the man had ever survived what he had been through, he couldn't begin to imagine. And to believe that you were responsible for the death of millions, being controlled all the time...  
  
"So, nice trip, Mac?" Methos inquired.  
  
"Methos, I...you...What happened..."  
  
"If you mean what happened in the loft, put it down to heat of the moment stuff, grief, intense emotions, that sort of thing. Just forget about it..."  
  
Duncan nodded.  
  
"Not just that. I mean - demons, Champions, Horsemen?! And Arhiman was   
responsible for Richie's death? I don't know what to say Methos", Duncan continued, unable to meet his friend's eyes.  
  
"Just say whatever's on your mind, Duncan. It's OK. No sarcasm, I promise. as for Richie, I guess so. He must of tricked him into thinking I was someone else, either to kill me or kill him. One way, I'm dead, the other you loose a good friend and it makes me suffer more as well as you", Methos replied gently.  
  
"Either way, I would have lost a good friend", Duncan smiled. Surely it couldn't be that easy. Looking up, all Duncan could see in Methos' eyes were respect and the open warmth of friendship. No hardness, no laughter, no hiding. It was very intense, and Duncan quickly broke the contact. Would this 5000 year-old enigma ever cease to amaze him, he wondered.  
  
"How...how can you live with that knowledge, every day? Carry it with you, survive for so long?" he asked in wonderment.  
  
"You'd be amazed at the will of the human spirit to keep living, if it really wanted to...I really wanted to, Mac. However much I felt like I wanted to die, and believe me I did, there was always some part that wouldn't let me. I was addicted to life. I still am. It fascinates it, it scares me, but I can't do without it. I spent 1000 years with the horsemen, coming to believe in the right of what we were doing. Kronos could be very persuasive. As I know now, he had a very good teacher. After I came to my senses I was imprisoned by the horror of what I had done. I felt I deserved to die, but that it was too easy. My addiction and my guilt wouldn't let me end it. But the guilt and the horror also   
wouldn't let me live. I spent years as a doctor attempting to save lives to make up for those I'd taken. I spent years as a virtual recluse, scared of what would happen to the people around me. Until I met you. You drew me back into living. Joe helped, he also accepted me. But my addiction to you was almost as strong as my addiction to life. You didn't hide from anyone or anything, and were always so strong in your beliefs, and in the things that mattered to you, like your friends."  
  
Duncan sat listening in stunned silence. He had never heard such honesty from the Old Man, it was like looking into the ancient Immortal's soul.  
  
"Yet you still implored me to stop being so open, so easy to trust, so   
moralistic", Duncan couldn't help but ask, after a minute.  
  
"I guess I was scared for you. As much as I admired you for those qualities, I thought they would be your downfall. I found myself wanting to protect you, caring more about your life than my own. I tell you, it scared me half to death. I always had a defence mechanism, an image to hide behind so that people would like me. I never thought they would like the real me. Until you persisted in trying to get to know the real me. Old habits are hard to break, Mac."   
  
Duncan just nodded.  
  
"Why couldn't you just tell me? Maybe I..."  
  
"Maybe you could have helped me?" asked Methos with a grin.  
  
"Oh, maybe you could have, but I thought you would just turn away, and I couldn't loose you. I couldn't imagine someone so moralistic as you condoning the senseless slaughter of millions of innocent people, and being friends with the man who had carried it all out, who had enjoyed it all, at the time. Even if he had changed, or at least, hoped he had".  
  
"I guess you're right. But, to go through all that on your own, I just can't imagine it."  
  
"I pray you never can, Mac, I really do."  
  
"And now, now that you know it was Ahriman?"  
  
"Well part of me is relieved, relieved it wasn't really me, that I'm not a total monster. The other feels cheated, out of all those years, and wants nothing better than to kill Ahriman slowly, painfully, over and over again. It seems such a total waste, he killed them all to punish me...Maybe it was my fault anyway..."  
  
"No! It's his nature. He's pure evil. There was nothing you could do. Don't blame yourself anymore."  
  
"I thought it would be easier now I know, but it doesn't excuse the deaths, and now I just feel more grief at it all".  
  
"We'll defeat him, Methos, trust me!"  
  
"I think you're the only one I do fully trust Mac. I'd trust you with my life, you know", Methos replied with such openness that Duncan felt like he was faced with a child. It was a shock to see Methos act like this, but he felt honoured that the old man had opened up. He just wished there was something he could do to help him. Thinking of nothing else to do, Duncan gathered the other man in his arms, holding him a fierce, reassuring hug. Methos just let himself be held, gaining strength from the other man, delighted that the Scot was back in his   
life. It was like this that the other three found them when they returned minutes later.   
  
  
"Well, now that we're all friends again can we get back to business?" asked Connor, breaking up the scene, but he too had a smile on his face.  
  
"Oh, sure", replied Methos, sheepishly.   
  
'Methos - looking sheepish!' thought Amanda, trying to suppress a giggle.  
  
Duncan suddenly looked serious.  
  
"Ok, so this demon has come after us four times now. His managed to get inside Methos' head, probably through his previous control over him, and he managed to exert great influence over me. He's capable of projecting images - very real images, and was always given away by his red eyes. He's got some power over some of the Watchers, and now it seems he's capable of reproducing real people - their memories and personality included..."  
  
"It was like a copy, but with subtle differences", remarked Methos. Seconds after the fake Connor had been shot, the body had crumpled into ashes. It seemed that killing the body was enough to stop the basic control, but, although controlled by Arhiman, it obviously wasn't the demon himself. The final battle was still to come.  
  
"If he can do that, how can we trust anyone?!" asked Joe.  
  
"I guess we just have to be careful. Trust each other, and I suggest we all do everything in two's from now on. That way we can keep an eye on each other, for protection and anything else...", replied Methos.  
  
"Good idea. Um, Connor and I can stay at Duncan's, and Methos, why don't you stay with Joe?" Amanda suggested. The others nodded agreement.  
  
"Great - free beer at any time!" remarked Methos.  
  
"Ha, like you don't already get that staying at mine!" replied Duncan with a grin.  
  
"Sorry Mac, but draft beer beats any bottled stuff - even your expensive brands", Methos laughed.  
  
Now that Duncan was back with them and seemed to be his old self, everyone was more confident. If they tried hard, they could almost forget about the danger they were in and just imagine that they were a group of friends getting together and enjoying each other's company. Of course, Connor, having seen Duncan at the cabin, was still worried about his former student. The change in Duncan was just a little too easy and he hoped that Duncan wasn't putting on a front because   
there was a danger. Of course, that meant that Duncan did care about his friends again and about his responsibilities, but he hoped it wouldn't backfire and that Duncan would remember and follow the advice he'd given him earlier.  
  
Methos, being Methos, was also still worried about his friend. He believed that their talk had helped him, had helped both of them in fact. It had cost him a lot to be that open with Mac, he wasn't used to it, but he was surprised at how easy he had found it once he began. He knew that Mac needed that from him, and it seemed that he had needed it as well. He just hoped it was that easy! Of course they still had a demon who was the manifestation of evil itself to defeat, but, all in a day's work!  
  
"We also have to be careful about the Watchers. There was some questioning about Duncan for a few weeks after the last incident with them, but they've been pretty quiet recently. I can't help thinking that there is still trouble there, though. It would be the perfect place to incite some revolts and get inside information on the Immortals. Ahriman could really cause some damage, and we can't really just go around shooting them all on the off chance!"  
  
"True, we need to be extra vigilant."  
  
"And I'm supposed to defeat him, as the Champion? How?!"  
  
"I don't really know. It...it just kind of happens. I was never meant to be the Champion. I found that out afterwards. The Champion had been killed by a rouge Immortal a year earlier..."  
  
"Are they always Immortals?"  
  
"Oh yes. I guess the game is just training for this for some of us. It was unlike any fight I'd ever fought, or have ever fought since. It seemed to go on forever, and I had to use every instinct not to let him get under my guard. In the end it was too much, he killed me. When I awoke I could remember very little. Soon after I keep hearing about wars breaking out everywhere, civil uprising, that sort of thing. Some time after that, I was recruited to the Horsemen. I wasn't given a choice, but soon found myself to be enjoying the power whilst despising the killing at the same time. I couldn't stop though. Not until something snapped and I was able to break away, those 1000 years tainting me for ever more..."  
  
"So can we ever defeat him?"  
  
"You have to have faith, highlander. Your faith, our faith in you, and your honour and goodness will help us defeat this thing".  
  
Mouths agape once again, Joe and Amanda double-checked to make sure the Old Man wasn't about to break into laughter. It was almost too corny, and not the sort of thing they were used to hearing from the cynical Methos. Duncan, however, realising how honest their friend was being, and having some idea of how hard it was for Methos to be open, yet how important it was, just smiled.  
  
"Right now, you are our best chance. Your memories will make sure all that suffering wasn't entirely for nothing".  
  
"No, you're our best chance, Mac, without your integrity, we've already lost. He can get to me, even Connor, Joe and Amanda, but he is trying to weaken you first so that when the moment comes, you won't have the will to fight your best - body and soul."  
  
"Together, then?"  
  
"Together" Methos agreed.  
  
"Come on, guys, this is starting to turn into a Hollywood script. I thought this was a council of war!" Joe remarked with a grin.  
  
"Hey, you didn't think all that was for the good of my health, did ya, Joe" Methos replied, back to this usual wisecracking, sarcastic self.  
  
"If I had a tenth of your health worries, Methos, I would die happy", Joe replied.  
  
"If at all", Amanda remarked.  
  
"How can we seek him out, then?" Duncan asked.  
  
"You can't. When it's time, you'll know. In the meantime, we have to stop him amounting any other power and from distracting you. Our friendship is your greatest weakness, but also your greatest strength. He will try to use us against you again. We must use it against him."  
  
"So, we wait?!"  
  
"Yep, we wait. Now, who wants pizza?"  
  
  
Although he still always doubted it until the moment came, Methos realised that in times of trouble, the human spirit always increased in strength and the effort to life as normally as possibly was doubled. So it was even with Immortals. Having nothing to do for the moment, the group of friends attempted to act 'normally' for a time. 


	21. Alas Poor Joe...

Chapter Twenty-One: Alas Poor Joe...  
  
For a time all was well, and it was easy to begin to settle back into an old life. Methos stayed at Joe's and Amanda and Connor stayed with Duncan, with them all at 'Joe's' most nights anyway. Methos and Duncan were friends again, and Duncan certainly appreciated the honesty and trust that had been shared between them, but Amanda still noticed the whistfulness in the older Immortal's eyes and the way he would look at Duncan when he thought no one noticed. Duncan, seemingly having forgiven his friend, still seemed distanced from him sometimes   
and would not talk to Amanda about him whenever she tried to point out the old man's virtues. He buried himself in trying to prepare for the battle as Champion, as they had no idea when it would take place. Methos had warned that it would be at least as mentally and emotionally challenging as physically, but could not know exactly what form it would take. They did not have too wait long until the next test, though. A disturbing phone call from Joe and Methos woke Duncan and Amanda early one morning about a fortnight later.  
  
"Mac, it's Joe", the voice was heavy.  
  
"Joe? Something's happened?"  
  
"It's the Watchers. They think I've crossed the line too often and are going to put me on trial for being a traitor!"  
  
"Joe, that's crazy. Can't they see that that's not treachery?!"  
  
"It is crazy, Mac, exactly. I don't know what to do! The Watchers are my life, to have them turn against me..."  
  
"Joe, you always have us, besides it may not be just the Watchers, you know that."  
  
"I know, but how can I tell. Oh God, if they find me guilty..."  
  
"Joe, Joe...listen".  
  
"Mac, it's Adrian", came Methos' voice.  
  
' 'Adrian'?' thought Duncan.  
  
"Um, Adrian, hi".  
  
"We need to do something. This is really getting to him. I've never seen him like this, even after..."  
  
"Yeah. You want us to come over?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Do you...is this...you think this is Ahriman's work?"  
  
"I think so. Joe's being tested again. He's tried once to use Joe against us and when he found he couldn't, he's using the rest of the Watchers against Joe and trying to break the group, our strength in unity."  
  
"You mean like 'united we stand, divided we fall?'"  
  
"Exactly."  
  
"You told Joe this?"  
  
"Of course I have, but he won't listen!"  
  
"Ok, we're on our way".  
  
Methos hung up without wasting time to say goodbye and Mac went to wake Connor and tell him and Amanda the latest news.   
  
  
"Mac, Amanda, Connor, come in", greeted Methos. They could see the worried, haunted look in his eyes. In some ways, the Oldest Immortal was the most protective of the older-looking mortal, as the only one who really didn't have to keep getting himself mixed up in these things, but kept doing so anyway, for friendship's sake.  
  
"Thanks, Adrian", grinned Amanda. Methos smiled, faintly, and realised that he'd missed her and the easy word play they had achieved between them. They had become good friends, bound by a common interest, and neither of them perfect, they had finally seen beneath the bad images each of them had of the other and found caring friendship underneath. Since Mac had got back to town Methos' thoughts had been mostly on the Scot. They were friends now, perhaps better friends than ever, having finally found some honesty and trust, and gotten through one crisis, but... And, now what with Joe. Methos took the opportunity to hug Amanda tightly.  
  
"Thank you", he whispered, "If I forgot to say it before..."  
  
"Anytime, Old Man...", she replied, whilst Duncan and Connor looked on in bemusement.  
  
"Methos, where's Joe", Duncan asked gently. Methos wasn't the only one   
dreadfully worried about the mortal.   
  
"He's upstairs. It's not good, Mac". They quietly followed Methos upstairs. Joe was locked in his bedroom.  
  
"Joe...", Methos called softly.  
  
"I told you, Methos, go away." The voice was weak and lethargic.  
  
"Joe, we're all here", called Duncan.  
  
"Joe, please let us in."  
  
"No. Leave me alone. Why are you here, anyway?"  
  
"Because we care for you."  
  
"No you don't. I'm just your Watcher, and now they don't want me either."  
  
"It doesn't matter, Joe. You don't need them. You have us, we couldn't have gotten through the last few weeks without you", replied Amanda.  
  
"I didn't do anything. You don't need me. You're Immortals. The Watchers were my family".  
  
This sickened three of the four Immortals, and saddened Connor as well, for although he'd only known Joe a short time, he'd come to like and respect him.  
  
"Don't let it get to you Joe. You are part of our family. We need you", replied Duncan.  
  
"No, you don't. Just leave me alone."  
  
"It's no good", Methos concluded, "give him a bit more time".   
  
"Was I that bad...?" asked Duncan, as they made there way downstairs for a drink.  
  
"Yep", grinned Methos and Amanda.  
  
Duncan sighed.   
  
"Mac, its Ahriman. He uses your fears and regrets against you without you even knowing it. Now he knows we care for Joe, he's hurting him, and to hurt us."  
  
"Well, he's succeeding."  
  
"There must be something we can do. We can't let Joe suffer like this."  
  
"Just talk to him".  
  
Suddenly the sound of a gunshot came from the bedroom, closely followed by a crash. The four Immortals froze.  
  
"Joe!" Duncan cried.  
  
"Oh, god, no!" seconded Methos.  
  
"You let him have a gun", asked Connor, in disbelief as all four started running upstairs.  
  
"I didn't know", Methos replied.  
  
With both Duncan's and Methos' weight against the door, it soon broke, but it was too late. Joe was lying on the floor, a gun in his hand, and a bullet hole in his head.  
  
"No!!", Duncan cried again.  
  
"Oh, Joe, why?! Why didn't you let us help?" asked Methos as he knelt next to the almost-dead mortal.  
  
"My...decision...", Joe gasped, "Get...Ahriman...", he finished, his voice fading off.  
  
Joe Dawson was dead. From somewhere, came a faint echo of laughter in the air.  
  
"No, not Joe, not yet!", cried Amanda, as Duncan held her, his own tears running down his face. Connor just shook his head, and mumbled something in Gaelic, grief in his eyes. Methos still hadn't moved from Joe's side.  
  
"It's my fault. It's me he wants now", the oldest Immortal declared gravely, as Duncan forcibly moved him from the floor. Facing them, they could see pain and determination set in their friend's eyes.  
  
"Methos...?" cautioned Duncan.  
  
"It's Ok, Mac, I know what I'm doing. No more games, no more bidding for time..."  
  
"Show yourself Ahriman! I know you're there! No more hiding. You want me, you've got me. Let's finish this now, you and me! No more games! Let's see how strong you really are!"  
  
"Methos, stop!" Duncan cried, shocked.  
  
"No, let me do this."  
  
"Let me help. You said I was the Champion".  
  
"Maybe so, but this is my fight".  
  
Duncan reached out to grab his friend's arm.  
  
"No, it's not just your fight. It's our fight. I..."   
  
But, Duncan forgot his words mid-sentence as Methos suddenly collapsed and fell into his arms, his eyes glazed over.  
  
"Methos!" he called, still holding his friend. Now what? Shuddering, Duncan noticed a cold draft in the air. Amanda and Connor were no-where to be seen, and Duncan watched in amazement as the room around him seemed to swim and fade, blurring and finally solidifying into something completely different.   
  
  
Duncan's vision cleared, and he found himself on the ground next to Methos. They were sitting in a desert, the air hot and dusty. Everything was very still and quiet. Duncan realised that he couldn't even 'hear' Methos' buzz, something that was always in the back of his mind however hard he would try to ignore it.  
  
  
Somewhere, somewhen. In the real world, Connor and Amanda watched as Duncan sagged and fell against the still-unconscious Methos. Both fell to the ground, but still neither moved. Alarmed, after trying successfully to rouse them, they made their friends comfortable and could do nothing else but watch...and wait.  
  
  
Looking up, Duncan saw that Methos was dressed in what could have passed for bronze age wear. Standing up, he noticed that he himself wore his traditional MacLeod tartan kilt.   
  
"Duncan? What are you doing here?" asked Methos, as if noticing him for the first time.  
  
"I could ask you the same question..."  
  
"Really? Hmmm. Oh, no, wait, I think I know why you're here. It's just   
typical..." he finished, half to himself.  
  
"You do? Care to enlighten me?"  
  
"Not really. I'll tell you later..." he replied, in a voice that posed no arguments. Duncan already knew he wasn't about to get a straight answer on this one.  
  
"Can you at least tell me where we are? How we got here...? The last thing I remember is being at Joe's, you shouting at Ahriman, then suddenly collapsing..."  
  
"Shit! Joe. That was real, wasn't it?!"  
  
"Well...Yeah...". But Methos was already half ignoring him, looking around expectantly. He sighed.  
  
"This is the Horseman's camp, during the bronze age. I think I just got my wish, Mac...And, if I'm not mistaken, any minute now..."  
  
At his words, a horse and rider appeared a few yards away from them. The rider jumped off, drawing his sword and grinned evilly. It came as no surprise that his eyes glowed bright red.  
  
"Kronos...!?" Duncan gasped.  
  
"That's not Kronos", Methos replied, his voice hard and emotionless.   
  
"We meet again...Brother", the rider greeted, snarling.  
  
"I'm not your brother..."  
  
"Oh but you were. You were my favourite brother. And I see you bought a little friend with you this time." He turned to Duncan with a gleam in his eye, looking him up and down.  
  
"Don't worry boy, I promise you a quick death." He smiled. It was ugly.  
  
"You leave him out of this. This is between you and me!" Methos yelled.  
  
"Not any more. You brought him into this, and now it's too late. Besides, this is just too good. I can dispose of this year's Champion, and make you suffer, all at the same time".  
  
"No!" Methos cried, drawing his sword.  
  
'Kronos' just laughed, and attacked. 


	22. The Final Battle

Chapter Twent-Two: The Final Battle  
  
Thunder crashed and lightening flashed, as if the weather knew something important was happening, something that might even be life changing, or life saving, if Duncan MacLeod of the Clan MacLeod had anything to do with it. He still had no idea where he was - oh, it certainly seemed like it was the Horseman's camp, but they couldn't really be there. It had to be some kind of trick, but at the same time it seemed appropriate. He could see that this fight was one of the most important of Methos' long life, if not the most important. He forced himself not to interfere, as swords clashing and the age-old song of   
deadly battle sang once again. To Duncan, it was as beautiful as it was deadly. Like a dance, and Methos was a master. He could see how much Methos usually held back. But this time, it was the real Methos, and he was very evenly matched, as the rhythm speeded and the tune changed, and changed again. Mesmerised, in the end Duncan could do no more but stand there following every move. It was one of the most intense fights he had ever witnessed. So captivated by it, and by the atmosphere in this small area of deserted desert, that he almost forgot who Methos was fighting.  
  
"Aren't you tired, Methos? You haven't fought in so long, have you, this must be quite a challenge? Sure you don't want to stop?" 'Kronos' taunted.  
  
"Or are you enjoying this? Just like the old days, hmm? Getting that blood lust, are you? The wonderful smell of death in the air, or should I say the actions of 'Death'", he finished as he succeeded in distracting Methos enough to draw first blood.  
  
Duncan gulped, realising what Ahriman was doing. He just hoped Methos was strong enough to resist.  
  
"Such good old days. Such happy days..."  
  
"No!!" Methos yelled, stepping up his attack. 'Kronos' neatly avoided it.  
  
"Not fast enough, boy", he hissed, and Methos lashed out again, getting angry.  
  
"Use that anger, Methos, it makes you stronger. Makes you more dangerous...", he hissed again, sweetly and persuasive, and ever so deadly. Duncan flinched, both at the tone and at the emotions fluttering over his friend's face. It was clear that Death was very tempted by Ahriman's images of power.  
  
"No!", he whispered.  
  
"Come on, Methos, you can do it. You know that's not you. Not anymore. You're stronger than that..."  
  
As if hearing the softly spoken prayer, Methos seemed to relax.  
  
"I've outgrown all that..." he replied, with determination, and concentrated back on the fight.  
  
After a minute or two Ahriman tried again.  
  
"You now you're a useful member of society are you? A good man? A regular boy scout like your friend here. There was more of Death in you than you may think. I only used what was already there, you know", he stated with a sly smile.  
  
"I'm no boy-scout, but I'm not death, either..."  
  
"Oh, really, so you didn't kill Alexa then, or Ryan, or Joe Dawson".  
  
Methos paled.   
  
"I wonder what they really think of you, hmm, boy...?"  
  
Suddenly very real images of Alexa, Richie, and Joe appeared on the other side of the two to Duncan. Duncan gasped. They seemed so real.  
  
"It's not real..." Methos muttered, squeezing his eyes shut.  
  
"It's as real as you make it, Methos. Look inside yourself, you know it's true."   
  
  
The images of their dead friends began to speak to Methos.  
  
"So, couldn't let me just live, could you? 5000 years old and almost taken by a newbie! Not had a fight in 200 years, hmm, but had to cheat anyway. But, you always cheat and lie, don't you? How long did you pretend to be Adam Pierson, even to Mac, even to Joe? Some friend, 'Adam'!" 'Richie' spat. Duncan shuddered at how real it seemed, and told himself that Richie wouldn't think that. He understood Methos' reasoning. He just hope Methos knew that...  
  
Next it was Alexa's turn:  
  
"How could you lie to me, Adam? You didn't even love me enough to tell me your real name. Or to try and save me. After 5000 years, you must have been able to think if some way. Maybe I just wasn't important enough to you..." She trailed off, shaking her head sadly.   
  
Catching his breath, Duncan forced himself to listen to 'Joe', whilst keeping one eye on Methos. The old Immortal didn't look good. He had dropped his sword to his side and wasn't looking at his 'visitors', just nodding his head sadly. 'Kronos' was also nodding his head, his grin growing larger and more ugly by the minute.  
  
"Why didn't you save me, Old Man? All your manipulation, all your prepared-ness, and you didn't even think to see if I had a gun. Some friend! Thanks for nothing..."  
  
"No", Methos said softly, "It's not true. I didn't know..."  
  
"Oh, stop lying, Adam", 'Alexa' replied, spitting out his name.  
  
"I'm sorry! I should have told you. I should have saved Joe, and Richie. Oh, God, it's all my fault!"  
  
"That's it Methos, it is all your fault. They all die. And they all die hating you. You haven't changed a bit", 'Kronos' stated.  
  
"I...I did change. I tried to change, but maybe it's too late..." Methos stated, no longer looking at either Kronos or the others.  
  
Finally shaking himself free of the almost-hypnotic trance he'd gone into, Duncan took a step towards Methos.  
  
"Methos, it's not true. Don't listen. You have changed. You're a good man, a good friend..."  
  
"You can't interfere, Highlander. Wait your turn!"  
  
"Well, you're not playing by the rules, so I can do anything I want. Besides, I'm the Champion here, aren't I? I bet you can't actually kill me all that easily".  
  
"What?! I can swot you like a fly, boy!"  
  
"You and who's army? You won't get to me with your magic tricks..."  
  
"Oh, really...?"  
  
With a flash, 'Alexa', 'Joe' and 'Richie' were joined by 'Tessa'. Duncan groaned, and forced himself to remember that it wasn't real.  
  
"Duncan, I've missed you so much. How could you let me go? I always knew your Game would come between us, and now look. Why didn't I just go off with some nice, normal, mortal man..."  
  
"No, I tried my best to protect you. You loved me, I know you did and you knew the dangers. I won't listen to this!"  
  
"But it's true, Mac. She died, I died too young, all cos the other Immortals wanted to fight the great Duncan MacLeod. Thanks a lot, Teach!" put in 'Richie'.  
  
"That's not fair. Richie knew that wasn't my fault. We'd both accepted that, and Tessa's death. And I won't let you ruin her memory like this. I loved her", Duncan growled, turning to 'Kronos'.  
  
'Tessa' faded away as Duncan gained the upper hand. Kronos snarled.  
  
"It's not that easy!"  
  
"Methos, snap out of it. It's not real!"  
  
"What...?...Mac...?" queried Methos as Duncan's words reached him.  
  
"Fight it, Old Man. I'm with you".  
  
Smiling, Methos returned to the fight, but their visitors were still there.  
  
"You always need someone to help you, don't you?" asked 'Richie', as Methos fought and Duncan covered him.  
  
Another flash and 'Silas', another of the Horsemen, was there to fight Duncan.  
  
"Just don't listen", Duncan told his friend, reflecting Silas' blows.  
  
"It's true, though!" Methos declared.  
  
"No, it's not! Remember them how they were. Joe stood by you till the end, even when he knew the truth, and Alexa loved you, and knew you loved her".  
  
"That wasn't me..."  
  
"Yes it was. It was the best part, the part you gave her, the part she   
needed..."  
  
He trailed off as Silas' advances took his attention. He fought back and gained the upper ground, not thinking of anything else but the fight. Behind him he could still hear Methos and 'Kronos'. Neither spoke. Both fights were hard, and took all the concentration of both Immortals to stay ahead.  
  
After what seemed like hours, with a sudden opening, Duncan finally got a killing stroke in at Silas, slashing at his chest. Breathing heavily, he pulled out the sword and beheaded his opponent. It seemed like an anti-climax that there was no Quickening. With a flash, the body disappeared.   
  
"No!" cried 'Kronos',   
  
In anger, he fastened his next advance against Methos, who truly was beginning to tire now. Managing to get through his defence, Kronos landed a number of painful cuts to Methos' chest and arms. Duncan wondered how long his friend could hold up, more mentally than physically. Their 'visitors' were laughing softly. Duncan made his   
way, exhausted, over towards his friend.  
  
"Don't give up", he whispered fiercely.   
  
"And now, you're mine! Again!" laughed Kronos, as Methos stumbled under a particular nasty blow.  
  
"No!", yelled Duncan. Using a sudden reserve of strength, he pushed Methos out of the way.  
  
It was enough to distract Kronos, and his sword came down across Duncan's shoulder.  
  
"How dare you!" he cried.  
  
"Easily", replied Duncan.  
  
"So, you want your turn now, do you? Fine. First you and then I'll make Methos suffer..."  
  
So saying, Kronos went back on the attack... Duncan grimaced, and managed, just, to hold him back. He thought of how Methos had tried to protect him from this, and it gave him strength. It was his fight, and he would win!  
  
The images of his friends were still laughing, but, was it Duncan's imagination or were they somewhat less sure of themselves?  
  
Duncan felt himself achieving that slight form of meditative trance that he sometimes got when fighting, pushing his body to it's limits and working almost on instincts. With that, part of his mind began to drift, as he gave it up to his instincts and his body's natural, and trained, abilities. His thoughts turned again to his friends. He knew they were on his side, and he smiled.  
  
"Hey, Mac, go get him!" came Richie's voice.  
  
"Give that bastard one for me, Mac", joined in 'Joe'.   
  
That was more like it, Mac thought, grinning wider, as Kronos scowled.  
  
"You can't use them against us any more", Mac proclaimed, knowing it was true, and realising that maybe this was his challenge and that had been his mental fight as well as Methos'. He truly did believe that Richie forgave him. He had always tried to help him, and it wasn't his fault that he'd died when he was 19. He couldn't control everything. If anything, Richie had seemed grateful that he'd survived the Game as long as he did. He'd died fighting his best fight. It wasn't his fault, or Methos', that 21 years just couldn't survive against 5000.  
  
And Joe. Joe who had been loyal to the last, a much better friend than either of them deserved sometimes. Joe had resisted and, although beaten in the end, had killed himself rather than let Ahriman use him.  
  
Even Alexa was looking upon Methos fondly.  
  
"I forgive you, Adam. I forgave you before I even knew I had anything to forgive you for. You gave me everything I needed, everything in your power to give me."   
  
Duncan watched Methos out of the corner of his eye, as the truth sunk in and his friend began to smile.  
  
"We're with you, Mac", declared 'Joe'. Using that trust and confidence, Duncan pushed forward still.  
  
"NO!" cried 'Kronos', "Stop!"  
  
"Too late", Duncan grinned. He saw an opening, knocking 'Kronos' sword to the ground.  
  
"I'm the Champion and I've beaten you. So has Methos. You can't touch him anymore. I banish you back to hell where you belong".  
  
Duncan made the killing stroke, beheading 'Kronos' with a flourish, blood spilling everywhere.   
  
For a second the image of Kronos wavered into something much more shadowy, dark, and sinister. Then it vanished in a flash of amazing red light.  
  
Breathing deeply, Duncan stumbled over to Methos.  
  
"You did it, Duncan. It's over! I almost can't believe it!"  
  
"Believe it my friend. But, we did it, together. I was the Champion, but it was just as much your fight, and we both won".   
  
Methos smiled, and nodded.  
  
"Just one more thing, Methos".  
  
"What?"  
  
"Can we go home now? It's been a very long day!"  
  
Methos just nodded again. 


	23. An Ending, and a New Beginning

Chapter Twenty-Three: An Ending, And A New Beginning  
  
Elsewhere, elsewhen, Amanda and Connor still stood watch over their friends. It had been several, worrying hours. It was clear that something was happening. Neither were dead, or injured, or even asleep. The nearest Connor could think of it was a coma.   
  
Suddenly, so quiet that for a second he thought he may have imagined it, there came an intake gasp of breath from Methos. His was followed a minute later by a similar one from Duncan. Connor breathed a sigh of relief. Then, both bodies went into spasm. Still neither was awake.   
  
"Connor, we have to do something! Wake them!" pleaded Amanda, noticing what was happening.  
  
"We tried that, remember. Wherever they are, whatever's happening, it looks like they weren't ready to come back..."  
  
"And now...?"  
  
"Who knows?" Connor shrugged, watching the two men closely. Was that a flicking eyelid from Methos? The spasms continued.  
  
  
Blinking in the sudden light that seemed to have surrounded them, Duncan watched again as the surroundings drifted in and out of focus. He closed his eyes and waited it out, feeling Methos' presence next to him, comforting and familiar. Was it really over? Had they survived, or was worse to come?   
  
  
Shuddering, Duncan sat up with start, and found himself on the floor of Joe's living room, Connor and Amanda watching him. Had it all been a dream? It had been so real!  
  
"Duncan...!" Amanda cried. He turned towards her.  
  
"Mac, I...thank you!" came another voice, and Duncan looked around.  
  
"Methos...?" he asked, for it had indeed been his voice.   
  
Methos was lying next him, but didn't seem to have quite yet fully returned to the land of the living.  
  
"Right here, Mac", came the reply. Then Duncan realised that, somehow, Methos' voice was talking in his head!  
  
"What...?"  
  
"We're linked Duncan. Mind to mind..."  
  
"But how?"  
  
"I don't really know", Methos replied, speaking, as he finally sat up, a huge grin on his face.  
  
"Telepathy?" Duncan asked.  
  
"Looks like it. You got dragged in, Mac. I dragged you in..."  
  
"In where?"  
  
"Where we've just returned from. You wanted to know where we were and why you were there, well, it was my mind, Duncan..."  
  
"Your mind?! You mean it wasn't real. We didn't really defeat Ahriman?!"  
  
"Defeat Ahriman?" questioned Connor.  
  
"No, it was deadly real. It just took place on a mental plane instead of a physical one. Sometimes the hardest battles are those you have with yourself. Ahriman knew that and so picked that playing ground. We were fighting mentally, as well as using physical skills. That's how he could use our pasts against us. Or try to, anyway!"  
  
"That's...wow...that's...incredible!"  
  
"I couldn't have done it without you, Mac. I guess I needed - wanted your strength. You got dragged in because of me. If I hadn't taken you with me, he would probably have found another playing field for your fight. And I would be dead!"  
  
"You're welcome Methos", Duncan replied with a smile. He knew that Methos would probably have managed to survive perfectly well on his own, but he was glad he had been there. Methos was almost like one of his clan, and despite him being 5000 years old, Duncan still had the occasional urge to want to help protect him.  
  
"So, now, we're linked. We only use about a tenth of our brains, you know. After 5000 years, I guess I've learnt to use a little more!"  
  
"I'd say so. It's amazing. But Ahriman's gone?"  
  
"He's gone, for another 1000 years. You did it Mac!"  
  
"You did it?! It's over?! You mean, it was all in your minds?!"  
  
"Somehow, yes. I guess we did do it, Connor..."  
  
"I knew you would, Duncan!"  
  
"Thanks Amanda. And you Connor. If it hadn't been for you..."  
  
"Shh. Don't spoil it. You've defeated the bad guy so don't brood, for Goodness sake! Enjoy being the hero. You know you love it!" a voice in Duncan's head told him.  
  
Squashing a grin - trust Methos! - Duncan turned to his friend. Methos, however, was listening intently to Amanda, looking as innocent as ever.  
  
Duncan decided to have a go at this telepathy thing:  
  
"Hey, Old Man, I think Amanda's looking for something more seasoned than Scottish this time. You'd make a lovely couple you know!"  
  
He had to squash another grin as Methos suddenly went very wide-eyed.  
  
"Hmm, this could be more trouble than it's worth! Fancy having a damned   
boy-scout interrupting your thoughts every second!"  
  
"Nah, you love it really, Old Man!"  
  
"Only 'cos it's you Mac", Methos replied, with half a serious note in his 'voice'. This time it was Duncan's turn to go wide-eyed. Methos sighed to himself. Maybe it was high time he had a certain conversation with his Scottish friend.   
  
"You two have gone awfully quiet", Amanda commented, concerned.  
  
At that, both Duncan and Methos burst out laughing.  
  
"What? Was it something I said?" she asked Connor, with a hint of indignation in her voice.   
  
Conner just shrugged, before he too couldn't help but break into a wide grin. Finally Amanda had no choice but to join in. It seemed everything really was back to normal. The danger had passed.  
  
"We really did it! I can't believe it's over!" Methos 'said' to Duncan, through gasps of breath.  
  
"Believe it Old Man! You survived again!" There was a grin in his 'voice'.  
  
"There's more to life than surviving Duncan. I actually feel alive! I couldn't have done it without you, you know."  
  
"I...It wasn't me, you know. Without you, I wouldn't even have known I was supposed to be a Champion".  
  
"You would have managed, Mac..."  
  
Mac let it go, but wondered whether he really would have. As always, the oldest Immortal had surprised them all once again.   
  
  
A week later and the day of Joe's funeral dawned bright and sunny. Not the sort of day in which to bury a dear friend. Duncan had always thought that funeral's should be on cold, damp days, days reflecting the mourners' state of mind, days when you could remember the loss of a friend or loved one, not be reminded of happier times and how nice it was to be alive. As always, Duncan couldn't help but reflect on whatever it was that allowed him to continue standing there, breathing, whilst the body of someone close to him was no longer allowed that   
luxury. Methos would say he was just brooding again, but if you couldn't brood at a funeral, when could you? Never mind the fact that Joe probably wouldn't have wanted him to. He tried to remember Joe at his happiest, playing some new tune to him, Methos, and Richie, or performing for an appreciative crowd. Or with that glint in his eye when he heard about some insight in an Immortal's past - especially Methos'. Yep, Joe Dawson would be sorely missed. If anyone deserved to life forever, it was probably him.  
  
"Why him? It's just not fair", he wondered.  
  
"Leave it, Mac. It was his choice. Don't dishonour him by regretting it for him...", gave the soft, not unsympathetic, 'voice' in his mind. Duncan turned to Methos, who was staring hard at the coffin and blinking away tears. In some ways, Methos would miss Joe more than any of them. They had worked together for ten years before Joe, thanks to Duncan, had found out who he really was. He'd then tried to get to know the real Methos, as much as Methos had let him, anyway, and had almost always accepted him for who he was. He had always been there for all of them.  
  
"I know, but...I'll miss him. He was a good friend."  
  
"One of the best..."  
  
"He would be pleased that we defeated Ahriman..."  
  
"Of course, and that he helped..."  
  
"Yeah..." Duncan replied, softly, walking away from the grave, having said his goodbyes to Joe. He hoped he would rest in peace. A moment later he felt Methos behind him.  
  
"You alright, Mac...?" he asked softly.  
  
"Yeah...I...I will be. Truly", he affirmed, seeing Methos' face. Seeing the slight smile, Methos relaxed slightly.  
  
"It's part of their lives, Mac. Doesn't make it any easier, I know, but just remember the good times, and you'll make sure their memories live on. Joe's death wasn't in vain, you know..."  
  
"I know, Methos, I know".  
  
"He wasn't the only one who made it possible..." Methos continued.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I meant what I said. I wouldn't be alive now if it wasn't for you."  
  
"You would have survived Methos".  
  
"Maybe, but I wouldn't be alive. You make me alive Mac. Your friendship. You're important to me, Duncan, that's why you got sucked into that minefield of a place I call my mind with me".  
  
"I...I..."  
  
"Don't say anything, it's Ok..."  
  
"No. No, it's not OK. You are important in my life as well. I realise that I take you for granted. I shouldn't have treated you like I did after...after Richie's death..."  
  
"It's OK Mac, that doesn't matter. I...I...I just need you in my life, Mac, don't shut me out again. Please..."  
  
"I...I'll try Methos. I can't promise anything. I don't know if I can promise anything more than friendship, either. Not right now. I know how you feel. You have to give me time."  
  
"That's all I ask, Duncan. I'm not going anywhere. It'll be alright..."  
  
Duncan smiled. He really was lucky to have a friend like Methos, he realised. How many times had he been there for him, saved his life even, and how many times had Duncan pushed him away? Well, that would change, he told himself. He'd already lost two friends. With that, he pulled the older man into a hug, as they comforted each other in the wake of Joe's death.  
  
Methos smiled to himself. Maybe the Highland brat was starting to grow up. He didn't know what would happen now between them, but he wasn't worried. He knew that they were closer now than they'd ever been and he thrived on that. If that was the closest they got, it was worth every second. And as for anything more, well he had waited long enough, he could wait a while longer. Something told him he might not have to wait very long, though. Holding on to his friend, he knew that here, by Duncan's side, was where he belonged. They'd even saved the world,   
together, again! It was time to stop running, time to stop hiding. Here he was safe. 


End file.
